Wenn lieben verboten ist
by Schneeprinzessin
Summary: Virginie, die Tochter des Pharaos, sehnt sich nach Liebe und Freundschaft. Nichts von beidem darf sie mit dem Diener Draco verbinden. Doch Gefühle lassen sich nicht steuern. Ein bitterer Kampf gegen das System, ihre Eltern und ihre Gefühle beginnt...
1. Prolog

**Wenn lieben verboten ist…**

_Huhu. Ich hab mir gedacht, ich schreib mal ne HP-FF, die in dem wunderbaren Ägypten spielt. Und tadaaaa, hier ist sie! Es ist daher eine etwas andere FF, denn sie spielt im alten Ägypten, also vor mehreren Tausend Jahren – hat daher nix mit Hogwarts zu tun. Hoffe ihr schaut trotzdem mal rein. Wenn ja, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ciao bis zum nächsten Teil eure Schneeprinzessin_

**Prolog **

„Prinzessin, aufwachen!", riss die kratzige Stimme ihrer Zofe sie aus dem Schlaf. Doch die Angesprochene bewegte sich nicht. ‚Noch nicht. Ich will noch weiter schlafen!' Schmunzelnd öffnete die Zofe mit Schwung die dunkelblauen Vorhänge. Daraufhin verzog die Prinzessin ihr Gesicht, denn die hellen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten und blendeten sie.

Sie wollte nach ihrer Decke greifen, um sie sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Doch sie griff ins Leere, denn ihre Zofe hatte sich diese bereits geschnappt und brachte sie nun zum Fenster um zu lüften. Das Mädchen seufzte. „Jeden Morgen das Selbe mit Euch!", seufzte die Zofe und ging zu dem großen, begehbaren Schrank hinüber um Kleidung für das Mädchen rauszusuchen.

Diese vergrub ihr Gesicht in den weichen Kissen. ‚Warum musste sie mich gerade jetzt wecken? Er war so kurz davor endlich aus dem Schatten zu treten…', dachte sie mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Jetzt kommt schon, Prinzessin. Ihr müsst aufstehen. Wenn die Sonne 45° über dem Nil steht, müsst Ihr zur Kleidanprobe für die Feier zu Ehren eures 16. Geburtstags!", drängelte die Zofe und legte einen Stapel Kleider auf einen großen Stuhl. ‚Ach ja, das Fest! Warum kann das nicht einfach ausfallen? Ich hab keinen Lust mit all den Männern zu tanzen, die meinen Vater darum bitten.', dachte sie gequält und setzte sich mühsam auf. Sie gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor sie gemächlich aus dem Bett krabbelte.

„Wenn ich das mal sagen darf, aber Sie werden nie einen reichen, netten Mann bekommen mit Ihrer Manieren, Virginie!", behauptete sie, während sie auch die anderen Vorhänge öffnete, „Sheik Mohammed wird diesmal, außer Eurem Aussehen, nichts Gutes an Ihnen finden können." ‚Umso besser. Ich würde das, glaube ich, auch nicht noch mal aushalten so von dem angemacht zu werden! Wieso muss meine Mutter ihn auch eingeladen haben? Warum konnte ich die Einladungen nicht selbst schreiben? Dann würden einige von diesen aufgeblasenen, hässlichen Königen, Sheiks und was weiß ich nicht was nicht kommen. Schön wär's!', dachte sie jetzt schon genervt.

In der Zeit zog sich die Prinzessin per Zauberspruch erst ihr Nachthemd aus und dann Unterwäsche, ein dünnes Untergewand, einen Unterrock, ein beiges, ärmelloses Kleid und eine blaue, feine Schürze an.

In dem Moment, als sie fertig war, ließ sie ein Wasserbecken zu sich hinfliegen und sie wusch sich kurz das Gesicht. Das Handtuch schwebte bereits neben ihr, und wartete darauf benutzt zu werden. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl vor einen großen Spiegel und ließ sich von ihrer Zofe geschickt eine Hochsteckfrisur machen.

„Kann ich mich denn wenigstens für diese Veranstaltung schminken, Ramonnah?", fragte sie und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie war wirklich hübsch mit ihrer reinen, hellbraunen Haut, den mandelfarbenen Augen und dem braunen, in der Sonne leicht rot schimmerndem, langem Haar. „Das glaube ich nicht, Prinzessin!", sagte die ältere Frau und steckte ihr eine funkelnde Spange ins Haar. „Aber ich werde schon 16!", erwiderte diese stur, „immer heißt es, ich bin noch zu jung. Jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr!" „Das müsst Ihr mit Ihrer Hoheit, Eurer Mutter, klären Virginie!", redete sie sich daraus. Das Mädchen seufzte theatralisch. „Das werde ich tun. Und diesmal werde ich meinen Willen durchsetzen!", murmelte sie leise mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Jala (komm, beeil dich), lasst den besten Schneider des ganzen Reiches nicht warten!", forderte die Zofe sie auf und überreichte ihr ihren Zauberstab, den sie in eine extra für ihn angefertigte, schwarze Holzscheide an ihrem schmalen Gürtel steckte. „Ja, ja, Ramonnah!", murrte die 15-Jährige, ahnend, dass sie noch eine Weile einen leeren Magen haben würde.

Sie folgte ihrer Zofe aus ihren Gemächern. Draußen auf dem Gang erwarteten sie schon zwei Wachen, die mit je einem Speer und Pfeil und Bogen hinter ihnen her marschierten. Doch Virginie beachtete diese nicht mehr.

Ihr Blick flog wie immer durch die großen Fenster hinaus zu der Stadt. Luxor war wirklich wunderschön. Die ganzen Sandsteinhäuser umgeben von Palmen und Papyrussträuchern. Der Nil schenkte ihnen so viel Wasser, sodass die Stadt eine riesige Oase in diesem sandigen Reich geworden war.

Doch der Ausblick machte sie auch sehr traurig. Nur zu selten durfte sie den Palast verlassen und wenn, dann auch nur in Begleitung von mindestens sieben Wachen.

Sie verkniff sich einen Seufzer, als sie Kinder in den kleinen Gassen fangen spielen sah. Einige Jungen kämpften mit Stöcken gegeneinander oder spielten Boccia. Vor einem Haus saß ein Mädchen, das von seiner Mutter die Haare gemacht bekam und geschminkt wurde. Wie gerne würde sie mit dem Mädchen tauschen. Ihre Mutter hatte so gut wie nie für sie Zeit.

Sie traf sich mit angesehenen Frauen, ließ sich durch Massagen, Pediküren und anderlei verwöhnen, selten nahm sie auch an einigen Sitzungen des Pharaos teil. Sonst traf sie sich mit ihren wenigen Freundinnen und hatte Spaß. Nur für ihre eigene, einzige Tochter hatte sie nur sehr selten Zeit. Virginie hatte oft das Gefühl, dass ihrer Mutter alles andere wichtiger war als sie.

Ihr Vater hatte auch keine Zeit für sie. Falls er diese doch mal hatte, wusste er allerdings nicht, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Sie war ein temperamentvolles Mädchen, mitten in der Pubertät. Und er fühlte sich in ihrer Anwesenheit immer nur hilflos. Virginie versuchte immer so höflich und unschwierig wie möglich in seiner Anwesenheit zu sein, doch es half trotzdem nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er mit ihr sollte. Bei ihren großen Brüdern war das ganz anders. Mit denen veranstaltete er Wagenrennen, nahm sie mit auf seine Reisen, redete mit ihnen, erzählte ihnen von Schlachten und ihren Vorfahren. Früher sollte er sogar mit ihnen gespielt haben, wie die Bilder in seiner Pyramide zeigen.

‚Pyramide!', dachte sie sehnsüchtig und ihr Blick schweifte noch weiter in die Ferne, auch wenn sie die Pyramide nicht sehen konnte. ‚Dort sind meine Brüder jetzt schon wieder. Was soll ich nur nachher wieder machen? Ich will auch mal mit zum Bau. Es ist unfair, dass ich nicht darf. Ich habe doch keinen außer ihnen. Mit wem soll ich denn sonst was machen?' Traurig starrte sie hinaus in das klare Wasser des Nils.

„Wo seid Ihr denn schon wieder mit Euren Gedanken, Prinzessin! Wir müssen hier her!", holte ihre Zofe sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und zog sie in einen Gang, der ins Innere des Palastes führte. Willenlos ließ die 15-Jährige sich mitziehen. Was hätte es auch gebracht sich aufzulehnen!

Plötzlich zogen ein paar Stimmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah zwei Dienstboten, einen Vater und seinen Sohn, die sich auf dem Gang stritten. Als sie die Herankommenden bemerkten, verstummten sie sofort. Mit zu Boden gerichteten Gesichtern traten sie aus dem Weg und stellten sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Virginie blinzelte. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. ‚Ihn habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist doch Draco, oder?', überlegte sie überrascht.

**Fortsetzung folgt **


	2. Entfremdet

**1.Entfremdet**

_**Huhu. Freut mich, dass euch meine FF gefällt. Also wollte ich euch bei dem immer noch schönen Wetter mal eine Freude machen und lade den nächsten Teil hoch.**_

_**Klar, liebe ich Plätzchen g…**_

**_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere außer Ramonnah, der Schneider und die Wachen gehören J.K.R. und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld, nur hoffentlich ein paar Kommis. g_**

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen**_

_**Eure Schneeprinzessin**_

Neugierig musterte sie sein Gesicht. Alles Kindliche war daraus verschwunden, er war eindeutig erwachsen geworden. ‚Wie alt er jetzt wohl sein mag? Er hat sich so sehr verändert. Wo er jetzt wohl arbeitet?', überlegte Virginie neugierig.

Die beiden blonden Männer verbeugten sich tief, während die Prinzessin mit ihrem Gefolge an ihnen vorbei schritt. Die Tochter des Pharaos lächelte dem jungen Mann vertrauenswürdig zu, doch dieser sah nicht sie sondern den Fußboden an.

Enttäuscht verblich ihr Lächeln und sie ging hocherhobenen Hauptes weiter ohne sich ihre Gefühle anmerken zu lassen. Schon von klein auf hatte sie gelernt, dass es manchmal besser war, wenn sie ihre Gefühle verbarg. In Gegenwart des Volkes war es sogar die Pflicht der Pharaonischen Familie immer zu lächeln und fröhlich zu sein. Virginie hasste das, wie sie es auch oft hasste eine Prinzessin zu sein und in einem Palast zu leben. Dieser kam ihr vor wie ein Gefängnis, aus dem sie mit ihren fast 16 Jahren nicht alleine raus durfte. Sie fühlte sich eingesperrt und allein gelassen.

Auf ihrer Meine zeigte sich jedoch keines der Gefühle, die sie in dem Moment empfand, während sie schnellen Schrittes auf den Raum zuging, wo der Schneider schon auf sie wartete. Höflich ließ sie sich von ihm die Hand küssen und betrachten.

„Ihr seid wahrlich eine Frau geworden, eure Hoheit!", schmeichelte er ihr grinsend, „der König, der euch zur Frau kriegt, hat sehr viel Glück." „Danke!", sagte sie lächelnd und kletterte mit Hilfe von zwei Dienerinnen auf einen kleinen Schemel. „Ich habe die besten Stoffe aus dem ganzen Raum unterhalb des großen Meeres für euch mitgebracht. Alle Blau-, Grün- und Rottöne. Ich kann Ihnen auch ein Kleid aus mehreren nähen, wenn Sie das wünschen. Am besten probieren Sie zuerst einmal diese hellgrün – rote Kleid an, damit ich ihre Größe besser einschätzen kann!", erzählte der Mann die ganze Zeit lächelnd.

In den nächsten Stunden stand Virginie vor sich hinträumend auf dem kleinen Schemel, während der Schneider die ganze Zeit um sie rum rannte, hier und dort an ihrem Kleid zupfte und sie aus allen Richtungen betrachtete. Dann trugen die Dienerinnen wieder die Wand vor sie, bevor sie sie dahinter umzogen und danach die Wand wieder wegtrugen, damit man sie betrachten konnte.

Als die Sonne schon hoch über dem Nil stand, hatten sich der Schneider und Ramonnah endlich auf ein Kleid für das Fest ihr zu Ehren geeinigt, sodass Virginie völlig erschöpft von dem kleinen Hocker klettern und zum Mittagessen mit ihren Eltern gehen konnte. Ihr Magen knurrte, als sie langsam und elegant den großen Saal betrat.

In der kleinen Halle stand eine lange Tafel, an dem bereits ihre Mutter an dem einen und ihr Vater an dem anderen Ende saßen. Virginie setzt sich auf ihren Platz genau in der Mitte des Tisches, nachdem sie zuerst ihrem Vater und dann ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür der Bediensteten auf, und vier junge Frauen trugen auf silbernen Tabletten ihr Essen hinein. Aber die 15-Jährige stocherte trotz ihres Hungers nur lustlos in ihrem Essen rum, da sie sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrierte, denn ihre Gedanken waren nur bei Draco.

‚Wir waren früher so gut befreundet, haben so viel zusammen gemacht. Warum nur hat er mich dann nicht angesehen? Ich versteh das nicht! Er kann doch nicht alles vergessen haben, mich vergessen haben! Er hat sich vor mir verbeugt, er muss wissen, dass ich die Prinzessin, dass ich Virginie bin. Er wird mich doch wohl kaum mit meiner Mutter verwechselt haben! Und sonst gibt es hier nur Männer, vor denen er sich verbeugen muss. Also warum hat er mich nicht angeguckt, nicht gegrüßt, nicht angelächelt? Warum? Ich muss ihn fragen. Vielleicht kann ich ja was mit ihm unternehmen, dann bin ich nicht immer so allein. Er ist ja fast so alt wie ich.', dachte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Virginie? Virginie, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte ihre Mutter anscheinend genervt. „Tut mir leid, Mutter.", entschuldigte sie sich, „ich habe keinen Hunger. Entschuldigt mich!" Damit stand sie auf und verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen den Saal. Davor warteten bereits wieder zwei Wachen auf sie, die sie zu ihren Gemächern zurück begleiteten. Sie bat einen der beiden ihre Zofe zu holen.

„Na, was haben Sie, Virginie?", fragte diese, als sie halb außer Atem und noch mit einem kleinen Brotkrümel an der Lippe in den Schlafraum der Prinzessin kam. „Kannst du bitte nach Draco schicken lassen?", fragte sie, während sie auf ihrem Bett lag und ihren Baldachin anstarrte. „Draco?", harkte Ramonnah nach. „Ja, Draco. Und jetzt frag nicht weiter nach, schick ihn hier her und geh wieder essen!", meckerte Virginie gereizt. „So sprecht Ihr nicht mit mir, Mädchen!", beschwerte sich diese wütend werdend. Die 15-Jährige verdrehte sich aufsetzend die Augen. „'Tschuldige, Ramonnah. Ich brauch einfach ein bisschen Ruhe. Die Anprobe war anstrengend.", sagte die Jugendliche und lächelte bereuend. „Okay. Also soll ich Ihnen diesen Draco später vorbei schicken?", fragte die Zofe sanfter gestimmt. „Nein, ich möchte, dass er jetzt kommt!", widersprach Virginie. „Wie Ihr wünscht!", sagte die Zofe, verbeugte sich kurz und verließ den Raum.

Das Mädchen sank wieder zurück auf ihr breites Bett und schloss die Augen. ‚Wie er wohl ist? Er wird mich wohl kaum wieder durch meine kompletten Gemächer jagen!', dachte sie sich lächelnd an die Vergangenheit erinnernd. ‚Wie gerne würde ich noch mal so jung sein. Dann hätte ich wenigstens jemanden, mit dem ich meine Zeit verbringen könnte.' Sie seufzte. ‚Außerdem müsste ich dann nicht innerhalb der nächsten Wochen mich verloben und dann heiraten. Oh Ra (Sonnengott, soweit ich weiß)! Wenn ich nur daran denke, wird mir schlecht….'

KLOPF, KLOPF

‚Das ist er, das ist er!', dachte sie und automatisch setzte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Sie hatte schon so lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. ‚Es wird mir gut tun, mal wieder mit jemandem zu reden, der mir auch zuhört und der mich kennt!', dachte sie, bevor sie leise zum Spiegel eilte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild und fuhr sich schnell mit einem Kamm durch die Haare. Dann eilte sie zu ihrem Sessel, setzte sich hin, richtete schnell ihr Kleid und sagte: „Ja?"

Die Tür wurde langsam aufgeschoben. Zuerst erblickte sie einfach braune Sandalen im Türspalt, in denen braungebrannte Füße steckten und an die sich muskulöse braune Beine anschlossen. Schnell schoss ihr Blick höher, es gehörte sich nicht, anderen Menschen bei der Begrüßung nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Trotzdem riss sie die Augen auf, als er schließlich komplett im Türrahmen stand. Die Sonne strahlte ihn von hinten an, sodass sich eine Art goldener Kranz um ihn gebildet hatte. Seine hell blonden Haare glänzten, als beständen sie aus Weißgold. Sein Umriss war beeindruckend, genau wie seine Muskeln und sein markantes Gesicht. Er war nicht länger der kleine Junge von damals, musste sie erschreckt feststellen, er war nun ein Mann.

Langsam verbeugte er sich vor ihr, bevor er höflich mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die äußerst differenziert klang. „Was wünscht Ihr?" Seine Stimme und wie er sie ansprach, rissen sie aus ihren Träumen. Wo war nur diese Entfernung hergekommen, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen lag, diese Fremdheit. „Ähm, ich wollte mit dir reden!", erwiderte sie verunsichert. „Okay!", antwortete er knapp und setzte sich, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, einfach auf den Boden.

Erschrocken starrte sie ihn dabei an. Früher wäre er einfach auf ihr breites Bett gesprungen und hätte sie wahrscheinlich mit einem ihrer vielen Kissen beworfen. ‚Seid wann ist Draco denn so ruhig? Wo ist seine Wildheit geblieben? Ich hätte gedacht, dass er mich damit ablenken und zum Lachen bringen könnte. Doch stattdessen benimmt er sich wie ein einfacher Diener, mit dem ich nie näher etwas zu tun hatte. Was soll das?'

„Ist das ein Spiel?", fragte sie auch sogleich nach. Er zog eine Augenbraue irritiert hoch. „Was meint Ihr, ich kann Euch nicht folgen?", sagte er verwirrt. Sie sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, doch sie konnte einfach nichts erkennen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er mal wieder scherzte. „Hör auf mit dem Quatsch!", lachte sie. „Entschuldigt, Prinzessin. Aber ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet!", erwiderte er total ernst.

Das gab ihr einen Stich und sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu lachen. Langsam fixierte sie ihn, wie er dort in seinem knielangen Gewand und den braunen Sandalen auf dem Boden saß. Sein hellblondes Haar hing ihm glatt bis zum Kinn und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wie verwirrt er war. „Du spielst kein Spiel, oder?", fragte sie leicht verängstigt nach. „Ich? Nein, Prinzessin!", antwortete er schockiert.

Sie sackte tief in den Sessel zurück, während sie spürte, wie ihr die Wärme in die Ohren stieg. ‚Wie peinlich! Verflucht, warum muss gerade mir so was passieren! Ich hätte wetten können, dass er sich einen Scherz erlaubt. Das hat er doch früher so oft getan. Was ist nur mit ihm los? Er hat sich so stark verändert. Es ist fast wirklich so, als wären wir nie Freunde gewesen, als wäre das alles damals nicht passiert. Denn jetzt scheinen wir Fremde zu sein! Was ist nur mit ihm geschehen? Warum verdrängt er alles, was jemals war? Warum verhält er sich so mir gegenüber?'

Verschüchtert blickte Virginie auf ihre nackten Füße. Eine bedrückende Stille lag im Raum. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte es bei der Blamage total vergessen, die Gedanken waren aus ihrem Kopf geweht worden. ‚Warum sagt er denn nichts? Weil ich mit ihm reden wollte? Ja, wahrscheinlich, das würde zu seinem neuen Verhalten passen. Aber warum fällt mir nichts mehr ein? Sonst sagen doch immer alle, ich hätte ein solches Temperament, aber jetzt? Es ist weg. Verflucht. Sag doch was, Draco! Werd wieder der alte Draco! Bring mich wieder zum Lachen!', flehte sie in Gedanken.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick und sah ihn kurz an. Als sie seinem gefühlslosen Blick begegnete senkte sie schnell wieder ihren Kopf. Nein, ihr fiel einfach nichts ein. Sie fühlte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Vielleicht war es auch seine veränderte Erscheinung, seine Größe und die Kraft, die er ausstrahlte, die sie einschüchterten. Sie wusste es nicht, doch es verschreckte sie, dass jemand eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sie schluckte. Was sollte sie nur machen?

„Wenn das alles war, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen!", unterbrach Draco plötzlich immer noch höflich die Stille. Sie schreckte hoch und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. ‚Er will gehen!', realisierte sie langsam seine Worte, ‚nein, bitte lass mich nicht schon wieder allein!' Doch ihr fiel kein Grund ein ihn noch hier zu behalten. Weil sie jedoch nichts sagte, rührte er sich wie ein gehorsamer Diener auch nicht von der Stelle. „Entschuldigt, Prinzessin, aber ich muss zum Training!", sagte er also noch mal. Sie nickte nur schwach. Woraufhin er sich rasch erhob und nach einer kurzen Verbeugung das Zimmer verließ.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	3. Kouvo

**2. Kouvo**

_**Hi all. Hier kommt dann auch der zweite Teil. Auf den nächsten müsst ihr wohl etwas länger warten, da ich nächste Woche auf Klassenfahrt fahre.**_

_**Danke Avenna für die Hinweise, ich bemühe mich, besser aufzupassen, was ich schreibe. Wenn du noch was findest, wäre es nett, wenn du oder ihr anderen mir Bescheid sagt, was nicht ins alte Ägypten passt. Im ersten Teil habe ich es schon umgeändert, den Prolog muss ich noch… **_

_**Wenn ihr sonst irgendwas zu kritisieren habt, nur her damit! Über Lob freue ich mich natürlich auch smile!**_

_**Dann wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Mal**_

_**Ciao Schneeprinzessin**_

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Virginie sackte in ihrem Sessel zusammen. ‚Was habe ich nur getan?', dachte sie verbittert und seufzte, ‚ich hatte alles so anders geplant. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass unser erstes Treffen nach so langer Zeit so aussehen würde…'

Einige Minuten lang hockte sie bewegungsunfähig dort und trauerte dem völlig schief gegangenen Treffen hinterher. ‚Oh Ra, was wird er jetzt von mir denken!'

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, fiel ihr ein, was er gesagt hatte: „Ich muss zum Training!" Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig, während ihr eine neue Idee kam. Sofort war sie wieder fit und sprang auf. Sie eilte auf die Tür zu, und schritt elegant über den Gang, die Wachen im Rücken.

Erst lief sie in Richtung Küche, bevor sie plötzlich den Palast verließ und durch den Garten schlenderte, in einem Pavillon eine kurze Pause machte und sich von zwei Dienerinnen mit Palmenwedeln Luft zu wedeln ließ. Natürlich gehörte das alles mit zu ihrem Plan, es war das Ablenkungsmanöver, denn es sollte niemand merken, dass sie hiernach mit Absicht an der Arena vorbei ging, in der die jungen Soldaten ausgebildet wurden und trainierten.

Neugierig blieb sie in dem großen Eingang stehen und beobachtete wie die kräftigen jungen Männer geschickt mit Schwertern kämpften, Speerweitwurf übten und Gewichte hoben, während in einer Ecke kleine Jungen unter der Aufsicht eines Erwachsenen mit Stöcken gegeneinander kämpften. Die Konzentration und der Ernst, mit dem sie diese Aufgabe meisterten, waren erstaunlich.

Kurz darauf entdeckte die Prinzessin Draco. Mit seinem blonden Haar stach er ihr sofort ins Auge, denn alle anderen Soldaten waren Ägypter und hatten somit dunkelbraune bis schwarze Haare; die Söldner trainieren woanders. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich geschickt mit einem Schwert duellierte. Als er seinem Gegner das Schwert aus der Hand schlug, setzte sie schon zum Jubelschrei an. Zu spät wurde ihr klar, was sie gerade machte, sodass sie den angesetzten Schrei mit einem lauten Husten überspielen musste. Nebenbei drehte sie sich schnell um und eilte davon. ‚Hoffentlich hat er mich nicht gesehen!', dachte sie, denn sonst hätte sie sich noch mehr blamiert als eben schon und sein Bild von ihr hätte sich wohl noch mehr verschlechtert.

Auf dem langen Weg zurück in ihre Gemächer kam ihre in ihrer Verzweifelung eine weitere brilliante Idee. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre rotbraunen Lippen und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen glänzten voller Vorfreude.

Hinter sich versperrte Virginie die Tür zu ihren Gemächern. Sie eilte gespannt zu ihrem Schrank und suchte ein altes beiges Kleid heraus. Nachdem sie ein Messer geholt hatte, hielt sie sich das Kleidungsstück an und ritzte ein kleines Loch hinein, etwas über ihren Knien. …

Wie ein Verrückter kämpfte er mit seinem Schwert gegen seinen Gegner, jeder Schlag war so kräftig wie nie zuvor und seine Schnelligkeit verwunderte selbst ihn. „Draco!", ermahnte ihn sein Trainer trotzdem, nachdem der Blonde bereits seinen fünfzehnten Kampfpartner zu Boden befördert hatte.

Der junge Mann wandte sich erschöpft dem Befehlshaber zu. Sein Atem ging schnell und Schweiß rann ihm den Nacken runter, während die helle Sonne ihm heiß auf den Kopf knallte. „Sei vorsichtiger. Du sollst die anderen Soldaten nicht verletzen! In deiner Wut wirst du blind.", erklärte ihm der ältere Mann weise. Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Du weißt, dass du ein sehr guter Kämpfer bist, aber denk nicht immer nur an dich. Deine Kraft ist beeindruckend, aber nutze sie besser!", lehrte ihn der Erwachsene und wandte sich dem am Boden liegenden zu, „Zehn Runden laufen!" Der Blonde nickte dem Trainer zu, während Dracos letzter Gegner erschöpft aufstand, diesem einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und zu rennen begann. ‚Was kann ich denn dafür, irgendwie muss ich ja meine Wut loswerden!', dachte Draco schlecht gelaunt.

In dem Augenblick betrat ein Jugendlicher die Tribüne die Arena und musterte interessiert das Geschehen. „Hey du, komm mal her!", forderte der Blonde ihn auf. Geschickt kletterte der Junge die Ränge hinunter und stand kurz darauf kerzengerade, aber etwas außer Atem vor ihm. „Was hast du dort oben gemacht?", verlange der Blonde zu wissen und starrte dem Kleineren finster in die braunen Augen. „Zugeschaut, mein Herr!", gestand der Jüngere kleinlaut.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen in dem Augenblick und kurz darauf stand der Trainer erneut neben Draco, den Jungen interessiert musternd. „Mein Name ist Kouvu, mein Herr!", antwortete der Junge. Der ältere Mann nickte.

„Nimm dir einen Stock und trainier mit den Kindern!", befahl er schließlich. Der Junge lief rot an und erwiderte entsetzt: „Mit einem Stock? Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr!" Überrascht blickte der Trainer ihn an, während Draco verwundert eine Augenbraue hochzog und schon darauf wartete, dass dieser Bursche extra Runden laufen musste oder einfach nur weggeschickt wurde. Zu seiner Verwunderung lächelte der Befehlshaber: „Ziemlich viel Mumm für so nen kleinen Kerl wie du. Wie du willst…", er drehte sich zu Draco, „dann wirst du mit einem meiner besten Männer trainieren, Draco Vlary!" Der Mann grinste beide viel sagend an, bevor er seine Runde durch die Arena fortsetzte.

Der Blonde funkelte ihm böse hinterher. ‚Na super, jetzt kann ich auch noch mit Frischfleisch trainieren. Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht, so muss ich meine Kraft zügeln!', wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und deutete dem Jungen an ihm zu flogen.

Vor dem Waffenschrank blieb er stehen. Welches der Schwerter würde dem Jungen am meisten zusagen? Er betrachtete den Kleinern. Dieser hatte wie alle Soldaten kinnlanges Haar, sein Gesicht war jedoch noch ziemlich feminin und auch der Rest seines Körpers war sehr zierlich gebaut. „Wenn du hier richtig kämpfen willst, solltest du mal mehr essen!", murrte Draco und überreichte ihm das schmalste und leichteste Schwert, das er finden konnte. „Nun komm schon. Wir wollen schließlich trainieren!"

Mit beiden Händen übereinander geschlagen hielt der Junge das Schwert an seinem Griff vor sich hoch erhoben. Draco verdrehte die Augen, hier schien er wirklich komplett von vorne anfangen zu müssen. Selbst die Winzlinge wusste besser, wie man ein Schwert richtig hielt und führte. ‚Das kann ja was werden…'

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Virginie glücklich in der Wanne. Sie zog die Düfte, die man ihr ins Bad gegeben hatte, langsam ein. Es roch himmlisch. Sie liebte es im heißen Wasser zu liegen und vor sich hin zu träumen.

Doch irgendwann musste sie doch raus, das Wasser wurde auch zu kalt. Wieder zurück in ihrem Zimmer blieb sie wie versteinert in ihrer Tür stehen. „Bill-Horus! Amun-Char!", stellte sie erstaunt fest, während sie käsebleich wurde. „Wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen, Schwesterchen!", grinste sie ihr ältester Bruder von ihrem Bett aus an. „Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen? Vater und Mutter werden dich hier einsperren, wenn sie das rauskriegen.", fragte ihr anderer Bruder fasziniert. „Sie werden es nicht erfahren!", grinste Virginie, „hoffe ich zumindest." „Wie willst du das denn vor ihnen verbergen?", wollte Bill-Horus ebenfalls neugierig wissen.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	4. Geschwister unter sich

**3.Geschwister unter sich**

_**Hi ihrs. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr diesmal solange auf das Kap warten musstet, aber ich hatte wie jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit mal wieder viel zu tun. In der Schule haben wir eine Arbeit nach der anderen geschrieben, dann hab ich noch Stress mit ner Freundin usw.**_

_**Mittwoch bekomm ich dann zum Glück endlich Ferien, dann wird's hoffentlich schneller gehen!**_

_**Ciao und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, auch wenn es eigentlich nur ein „Übergangs-" Kap ist…**_

_**Eure Schneeprinzessin**_

„Wie ich das verbergen? Ganz einfach!", sagte sie geheimnisvoll grinsend. Sie schritt zu ihrem Schrank und zog etwas heraus. „Mit dem hier!", erklärte sie und zeigte ihren Brüdern einen dunkelblauen Hut AN: Weiß einer wie diese hohen „Hüte" heißen, welche die Pharaoninen immer trugen?. „Respekt, Schwesterchen!", lächelte Bill, „Mutter wird nicht nur dein kurzes Haar nicht sehen, sie wird sich auch noch darüber freuen, dass du endlich diesen Kopfschmuck trägst!" Char nickte: „Eine wirklich gute Idee!" Sie lächelte glücklich.

Dann ging sie zum Spiegel steckte sich ihr kurzes, dunkles Haar hoch und setzte anschließend den hohen Kopfschmuck auf. ‚Perfekt! Man sieht nichts mehr!', dachte sie erleichtert. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden jungen Männern um. „Bill, ich glaube, unsere Schwester wird wirklich erwachsen!", stellte der Jüngere der beiden fest. Der Thronfolger nickte mit großen Augen. „Sieht ganz so aus!", pflichtete er ihm grinsend bei. „Wärst du nicht meine kleine Schwester, würde ich deiner Schönheit glatt verfallen!", witzelte Char grinsend. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", beschwerte Virginie sich schmollend. „Das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Aber du hast wirklich die Schönheit unserer Mutter geerbt!", entschuldigte er sich. Sie strahlte und schmiss sich zwischen ihre Brüder auf ihr breites Bett. „Okay, vielleicht ist sie doch noch ein Kind.", mutmaßte Bill grinsend. Der Blick der Prinzessin verdunkelte sich, bevor sie sich rächsüchtig auf ihren ältesten Bruder schmiss und ihn durchkitzelte. „Ey…. Das ist unfair! … nein, nicht. Das war doch nur ein Scherz…!", quetschte der Mann lachend hervor. Sie ließ von ihm ab. „Wirklich?", harkte sie bedrohlich nach. Er nickte, schwer atmend. Dann setzte sie sich auf und zog sich ihr Kleid zu Recht.

„Wir sind eigentlich gekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob du mit uns in die Stadt gehen willst? Es sind einige Händler dort!", fragte Char grinsend, da er sich ihre Reaktion vorstellen konnte. „Oh ja!", freute sie sich. Sie liebte es sich all den Schmuck anzusehen, denn die Händler verkauften. Es gab so wunderschöne Sachen dabei. Außerdem war es mit Bill-Horus und Amun-Char immer lustig. Und noch dazu kam sie endlich mal raus aus dem Palast. „Wann gehen wir?", fragte sie auch sofort voller Elan. „Wenn du fertig bist, jetzt!", antwortete Bill und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder auf. „Klar. Dann los!", sie sprang auf und eilte wie ein kleines Kind zur Tür. „Ginny, willst du barfuß gehen?", fragte Char grinsend. „Äh? Nein. Hab ich ganz vergessen!", gab sie peinlich berührt zu.

Einige Minuten später schlenderten aus dem Angestellteneingang des Palastes drei Personen. Das kleine, zierliche Mädchen trug ein einfaches beiges Kleid, das ihr bis zur Mitte des Schienbeins ging. Ihre beiden männlichen Begleiter trugen ebenfalls beige Gewänder, diese gingen ihnen jedoch nur bis knapp übers Knie, sodass sie wie Soldaten wirkten. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass alle drei Kapuzen auf hatten. Diese trugen sie so tief, dass ihre Gesichter verborgen vor fremden Blicken im Schatten lagen. Nur ihre Münder waren zu sehen. Denn wer konnte Leute schon an ihren Mündern erkennen?

Virginie grinste ihre beiden Brüder an. Diese grinsten schelmisch zurück. Schon als Bill-Horus und Amun-Char noch Teenager waren, hatten sich die drei öfter mal heimlich aus dem Palast geschlichen und waren unerkannt durch die Straßen geirrt. Manchmal waren sie auch zu viert gewesen und einmal sogar zu fünft, doch niemals zu sechst**… . **Aber seit beinahe einmal ein Unglück passiert wäre, waren sie vorsichtiger. Die beiden Erwachsenen hatten, neben ihrem Zauberstab, stets je ein Messer unter ihrem Gewand versteckt, wovon ihre kleine Schwester allerdings nichts wusste.

Dicht an dicht, damit sie sich nicht verloren, quetschten sie sich durch die vielen Leute und begutachteten die schöne Ware. Außerdem war es immer interessant sich unter das einfache Volk zu mischen, zu hören worüber sie redeten, zu sehen wie sie gekleidet waren, zu bemerken, dass sie trotz ihrer Armut glücklich waren. Für die drei Adligen war das erstaunlich.

Virginie blieb vor einem Stand mit Perlenketten stehen. Im Palast gab es auch jede Menge großer Klunker, doch die waren alle uralt, sehr wertvoll und natürlich total schwer. Außerdem waren sie alle bereits von anderen Frauen getragen worden. Sie sehnte sich nach etwas Neuem, etwas das vor ihr noch niemand benutzt hatte, etwas das nur ihr gehörte. Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete sie die Exemplare.

Eine Kette aus aneinander gereihten, weißen Perlen gefiel ihr besonders gut. Die kleinen Perlen reflektierten das Licht schwach in alle Richtungen und das Weiß strahlte herrlich rein. Einen Anhänger hatte die Kette auch noch und zwar eine ebenso weiße kleine Muschel. Vorsichtig strich sie darüber. Die Perlen waren so glatt und kalt, während die Sonne heiß vom Himmel schien.

„Die Kette würde sehr gut zu Ihrer dunklen Haut passen, Fräulein. Und sie hat ein kleines Geheimnis!", lächelte sie der Verkäufer mit schiefen Zähnen an. Er nahm die Kette in die Hand und drückte leicht auf die Hinterseite der Muschel. Langsam hob sich die obere Hälfte vorne an, immer weiter, bis schließlich eine meeresblaue Perle zum Vorschein kam. „Oh, ist die schön!", murmelte die 15-Jährige entzückt. Der Verkäufer schloss die Muschel wieder. „Wollen Sie sie kaufen?", fragte er Geld riechend. Doch das Mädchen schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie hatten kein Gold dabei und ihre Mutter würde ihr die Kette vom Hals reißen, wenn sie sie sehen würde.

„Warum nicht?", harkte der Verkäufer hartnäckig nach und kam hinter seinem Stand hervor. „Sie will nicht! Haben sie das nicht verstanden?", meinte Char mit dunkler Stimme und blickte von oben auf ihn herab. „Doch, mein Herr. Das war doch nur eine Frage.", gab der Verkäufer kleinlaut nach. Aber Char wandte sich bereits von ihm ab. „Lasst uns gehen!", sagte er an seine Geschwister gerichtet. Diese nickten. Virginie in ihrer Mitte gingen sie schweigend weiter.

Plötzlich rannte ein kleiner Junge zu ihnen und blickte sie von unten aus neugierigen hellbraunen Augen heraus an. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar glänzte leicht in der Sonne und sein kleiner Mund war zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Na, du kleiner!", lächelte Virginie und bückte sich, damit sie mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war. Er lächelte und senkte den Blick etwas. Er musste so um die drei Jahre alt sein, schätzte die Prinzessin. „Wo ist denn deine Mami?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Fass ihn nicht an!", fauchte in dem Moment eine Mädchenstimme zwei Schritte neben ihnen, als die 15-Jährige den kleinen Jungen bei der Hand packen und mit ihm seine Mutter suchen wollte. Kurz darauf stand ein ziemlich dünnes, braungebranntes Mädchen vor ihnen. Sie nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und drückte ihn wie ihr Eigentum feste an sich. Böse funkelte sie die drei erstaunten Menschen an. Sie sah aus, als wollte sie den Jungen, wie eine Löwin ihr Junges, mit ihrem Leben verteidigen.

„Keine Angst, wir tun ihm nichts!", lächelte Virginie sie dennoch an. Skeptisch blickte das Mädchen von einem zum anderen und sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie der freundlichen Stimme glauben sollte. Denn mit den tief im Gesicht hängenden Kapuzen wirkten alle drei doch ziemlich bedrohlich. Nachdenklich wiegte sie den Kopf hin und her. „Seid ihr fremd hier?", fragte sie schließlich. Bill grinste leicht, denn den Eindruck machten sie mit ihren Klamotten bei den Leuten leicht. „Wir kommen wohl irgendwie aus einer anderen Welt.", erklärte Char philosophisch korrekt. Die Ägypterin wusste aber auch damit nichts anzufangen, denn sie zog nur irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Aha. Ich muss dann mal gehen.", meinte sie, drehte sich weg und verschwand in die Richtung, aus der sie zuvor gekommen war. Der kleine Junge, den sie noch immer auf dem Arm trug, lugte schüchtern über die Schulter seiner Beschützerin. Virginie hob die Hand lächelnd zum Gruß. Genau wie das Mädchen zuvor legte auch er seinen Kopf leicht schief, bevor er langsam zurück winkte. „Was für ein süßer Junge!", stellte sie glücklich lächelnd fest. „Ein seltsames Mädchen!", meinte Char und sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

„Ich befürchte wir können nicht noch mehr Bekanntschaften heute machen – wir müssen zurück.", fiel Bill der tiefe Stand der Sonne auf. Die anderen nickten traurig und drehten sich um. Denn damit näherte sich nicht nur das einfache Leben für sie an dem Tag dem Ende, sondern auch ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Virginie ließ den Kopf hängen. ‚Dann hab ich wieder viel zu viel Zeit für mich allein, zu viel Zeit, um an Draco zu denken! Ob er wohl wieder Training hat?'

„Hey, Schwesterchen. Zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht.", lächelte ihr ältester Bruder und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Morgen bin ich wieder alleine. Denn ihr habt keine Zeit für mich!", warf sie ihnen schmollend vor. „Sei nicht unfair. Da können wir doch auch nichts für! Du weißt, dass wir den Bau der Pyramiden beaufsichtigen müssen!", erklärte Char ihr zum zigsten Mal mit ruhiger Stimme. „Na und? Ich will mit!", erwiderte sie trotzig wie ein kleines Kind. Ihre Brüder seufzten. „Wir können ja sehen, was sich da machen lässt!", meinte Bill kurz darauf. „Wirklich?", fragte seine Schwester hoffnungsvoll. Er nickte. „Ihr seid die besten!", jubelte sie. Dann umarmte sie beide auf offner Straße und drückte ihnen jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dass die anderen Leute sie deswegen nur noch schiefer anguckten, störte keinen, es erkannte sie ja eh niemand. Hand in Hand und glücklich summend gingen und hopsten sie teilweise sogar zurück zum Palast. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, dass sie dort nicht nur von ihren Eltern erwartet wurden.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	5. Die neue Freundin

**4. Die neue Freundin**

_Huhu. Knapp bevor nun bald, ehergesagt morgen, das sechste Band rauskommt, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich euch noch schnell den vierten Teil hochladen könnte. Und hier ist er...Besonderen Dank meiner leiben Beta, die schnell gearbeitet hat :) Ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und falls ihr Zeit habt auch beim Kommi schreiben!Ciao und bis zum nächsten Teil eure Schneeprinzessin_

Lachend kamen die drei Geschwister aus einer kleinen Kammer, wo sie ihre Lumpen versteckt und Virginie ihren Hut wieder aufgesetzt hatte. „Da seid ihr ja!", ertönte hinter der nächsten Kurve eine Stimme. „Ihre Majestäten suchen Sie schon. Sie drei werden im Salon erwartet. Besuch ist eingetroffen.", erklärte ihnen ein Diener, verbeugte sich vor ihnen und führte sie anschließend schnellen Schrittes dorthin.

Er öffnete ihnen die große Tür und hielt sie verbeugt für die drei Königlichen offen. Virginie war die erste, die eintrat. Doch als sie den Gast erblickte, wünschte sie, sie könnte wieder verschwinden. Im selben Augenblick erhob dieser sich aus seinem Sessel und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu. Sie schluckte, während sie ihm ein aufgesetztes Lächeln schenkte und ihm ihre Hand entgegen hielt. ‚Hätte ich doch bloß Handschuhe angezogen!', dachte sie angeekelt, als der Mann ihr einen schlabberigen Handkuss gab. „Prinzessin Virginie! Es freut mich sehr Euch wieder zu sehen. Eure Schönheit ist atemberaubend!", erklärte er ihr, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtete hatte. Während seiner Worte hingen seine Augen jedoch auf ihren Brüsten. „Danke, Sheik Mohammed.", lächelte sie matt und machte einen kleinen Knicks vor ihm.

„Prinz Bill-Horus! Prinz Amun-Char!", er verbeugte sich leicht und Virginies Brüder taten es ihm wohlerzogen nach. „Wie gefällt es Ihnen in unserem schönen Land, Mohammed?", fragte Bill höflich und begleitete den Gast zurück zum Sofa zu seinen Eltern. „Vater, Mutter!", begrüßte der Thronfolger sie und nickte ihnen zu. Sie nickten ihm lächelnd zurück. Nachdem auch Char und Virginie ihre Eltern begrüßt und sich hingesetzt hatten, servierte ihnen ein Dienstmädchen Schwarzwein, allen außer Virginie, die bekam Milch, da sie laut ihrer Eltern noch zu jung für Alkohol war. Daraufhin verfielen die Männer in einen munteren Plausch über Politik.

Virginie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Männer, die sie umschwärmten, sie nur fürs Schlafzimmer brauchten. Denn das war bei Sheik Mohammed offensichtlich der Fall. Er beachtete sie überhaupt nicht, sondern diskutierte nur mit ihren Brüdern und ihrem Vater. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit der Gast ihr nicht immer dorthin starrte. Jedoch warf ihre Mutter ihr daraufhin einen bösen Blick, da es sich nicht gehörte die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Wütend gab sie nach.

‚Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Ehrenmann mich nicht so links liegen lassen würde!', dachte sie verärgert und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, ‚Ein Ehrenmann würde mit mir reden. Wir würden Diskussionen führen, uns streiten, zusammen lachen und herum albern. Wir würden Spaziergänge machen und Spaß haben. Dinge, die ich mit diesem Kamel nicht haben werde!', dachte sie und warf dem Mann einen viel sagenden Blick zu. ‚Wieso gibt es nicht so einen Mann, der um mich wirbt? Wieso sind alle solche nichtsnutzigen Fleischfresser? Mohammed hat doch mit Sicherheit schon über 20 Frauen. So alt wie der ist, wird er sich schon einen großen Harem angelegt haben. Oh Gott. Wenn ich nur daran denke… wird mir schlecht. Ich will nicht! Oh Ra, schick mir doch bitte einen Ehrenmann!', flehte sie.

Als die Sonne kaum noch über den Horizont drüber blickte und das Abendessen bereits in ihren Mägen lag, gähnte Virginie so, dass es jeder sehen konnte, obwohl sie ihre Hand vor ihnen Mund gelegt hatte. „Entschuldigt mich, ich bin müde! Ich werde zu Bett gehen!", erklärte sie leicht lächelnd und erhob sich. „Soll ich euch zu Euren Gemächern bringen?", bot Mohammed an. „Nein, danke, das braucht Ihr nicht! Ich möchte eure Gespräche nicht stören!", versuchte sie sich aus der Patsche zu ziehen. Der ganze Weg bis zu ihrem Räumen alleine mit Mohammed? Das wäre das wahre Grauen. Er nickte nachvollziehend. Erleichterung überkam sie. „Gute Nacht!", lächelte sie in die Runde und verließ mit kleinen Schritten den Raum.

Vor der Tür warteten bereits wieder zwei Wachen auf sie. Gähnend ging sie nun um einiges schneller weiter, jetzt da sie niemand beobachten und tadeln konnte.

Plötzlich entdeckte sie einen Blondschopf am Ende eines Ganges nicht weit von ihren Gemächern. „Den Rest des Weges finde ich auch alleine. Ihr könnt gehen!", befahl sie den verdutzten Wachen. Diese nickten jedoch gehörig und marschierten zurück zum Salon.

Federleicht schritt sie möglichst leise zu dem Diener und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er Bilder ihrer Vorfahren polierte. Immer mal wieder ertönte ein ersticktes Lachen der kitzeligen Frauen.

„Was wünscht Ihr, Prinzessin?", fragte der junge Mann, nachdem er ein Gemälde fertig geputzt hatte und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich würde gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen, Draco, wie früher!", lächelte sie ihn an. „Virginie… ich meine eure Hoheit!", verbesserte er sich schnell ohne auch nur die Spur rot zu werden, „es ist nicht mehr wie früher. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr!", erklärte er ihr und machte sich zu gleich an das nächste Portrait. „Nein, das sind wir nicht mehr. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir nichts mehr mit einander zu tun haben können!", meinte sie.

„Ihr wollt mich nicht verstehen, oder? Ich bin ein Diener und Ihr seid eine Prinzessin. Wir können nicht gemeinsam Zeit verbringen! Oder wollt Ihr mir etwa beim Putzen helfen?", fragte er leicht spöttisch. „Warum nicht?", erwiderte sie stur, „gib mir einfach ein Tuch und ich helf dir." Einen Augenblick sah er sie irritiert an. Dann fasste er sich wieder. „Ihr wisst doch gar nicht wie das geht!", meinte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Du kannst es mir ja zeigen!", entgegnete sie. „Putzen ist keine Arbeit für Prinzessinnen!", erklärte ihr der Blonde, „dafür gibt es Diener, wie mich!" „Das ist mir egal. Wenn ich putzen will, dann putze ich!", behauptete Virginie. Der Diener seufzte.

„Zum letzten Mal, Prinzessin, wir können keine Freunde sein. Das geht einfach nicht!", stellte er mit ernster Stimme fest. „Und wenn ich dir befehle, mit mir befreundet zu sein und mit mir Zeit zu verbringen?", wollte sie mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen wissen. „Das wäre keine Freundschaft. Denn Freundschaft ist niemals erzwungen!", klärte er sie auf. Enttäuscht ließ sie die Schultern hängen. Ohne einen weiteren Ton zu sagen ging sie gekränkt davon.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, und in den Spiegel blickte, erschrak sie. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot, da sie sich gestern Abend in den Schlaf geheult hatte. Ihre Zofe rieb ihr ein altes Heilmittel auf die Augenlider und verdonnerte sie dazu im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Sie ließ sie bei ihrem Gast für das Frühstück entschuldigen und holte ihr selbst was zum Essen. „Danke, Ramonnah!", nuschelte Virginie.

Ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder beim vorherigen Abend. ‚Wieso will er meine Freundschaft nicht? Ich versteh das einfach nicht!', dachte sie todunglücklich und sie fühlte sich noch einsamer als zuvor.

Eine Stunde später sahen ihre Augen schon wieder viel besser aus, kaum noch rot, wie sie erleichtert feststellte. Da klopfte es auch schon und keine Sekunde später stand ihre Mutter höchstpersönlich im Türrahmen. Ein äußerst seltener Besuch. Verwundert blickte das Mädchen ihre Mutter deswegen auch an. „Guten Morgen!", lächelte die Frau sie leicht an. „Guten Morgen!", erwiderte Virginie noch immer irritiert über das Auftauchen ihrer Mutter. „Deine Brüder haben mit erzählt, dass du dich ziemlich allein fühlst!", begann sie und setzte sich. „Darf ich mit ihnen zu den Pyramiden?", fragte die Jugendliche hoffnungsvoll. „Aber nein!", erwiderte die Pharaonin entsetzt, „nein, das ist kein Ort, wo eine Prinzessin sein sollte." Beleidigt verschränkte die 15-Jährige ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Bill-Horus hat gemeint, dass dir jemand in deinem Alter fehlen würde. Und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir extra für deine Gemächer eine Dienerin in deinem Alter einstellen könnten. Dein Vater hat mir zugestimmt. Da habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen und Mädchen zwischen 15 und 17 herbei holen zu lassen. Sie stehen alle im dritten Empfangszimmer. Du kannst dir eine von ihnen aussuchen!", sagte ihre Mutter und lächelte dabei selbstgefällig. So als würde diese Aktion all die Jahre, in denen sie ihre Tochter vernachlässigt hatte, wieder gut machen.

Zuerst wollte Virginie widersprechen, schon allein um ihrer Mutter zu zeigen, dass sie nicht so leicht ihre Zuneigung gewinnen könnte. Doch dann besann sie sich und dachte, ‚ich kann sie mir ja mal angucken. Wenn ich eine Freundin unter ihnen finden würde, wäre das einfach toll…'

Mit steinerner Miene ging sie zu jenem Empfangszimmer, begleitet von ihrer Mutter. Neugierig betrat sie den großen Raum und erblickte um die zehn Mädchen, alle etwa in ihrem Alter.

Unverblümt starte sie eine nach der anderen an. Alle hatten drei Sachen gemeinsam: dunkles Haar, braune Augen und sie waren ziemlich dürr. Sonst wirkte keine wie die andere. Die erste war groß und hatte einen kahl gescherten Kopf. Ihre Kleidung glich einem Sack, der gerade an ihrem kurvenlosen Körper runter fiel. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen und ihre großen, dunklen Augen waren unterwürfig zu Boden gerichtet.

Die zweite war fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als die erste. Sie hatte ihr langes Haar zu einem zauseligen Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden. Ihre Hände waren schmutzig und auch in ihrem Gesicht befanden sich Dreckspuren. Im Gegenteil zu der ersten hatte sie einen Punkt an der Wand fixiert, den sie ununterbrochen anstarrte.

Und so ging es immer weiter. Manche waren groß, andere klein, manche hatten lange Haare, andere kurze, manche große Nasen, andere buckeligen, manche trugen Sandalen, andere waren barfuss.

Die letzte musterte sie jedoch eingehend. Sie hatte langes, gewelltes Haar. Ihre gebräunte Haut war sauber und glatt. Sie trug genau wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen ein braunes Gewand und keine Schuhe. Doch ihr Blick begegnete dem von Virginie für eine Sekunde, und die Prinzessin sah den Stolz und das bereits erlebte Temperament in den braunen Augen des Mädchens aufblitzen. Danach senkte diese unterwürfig den Blick.

Virginie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wen sie wollte. Sie hatte ihren Beschluss längst gefasst. „Ich nehme _sie_!", erklärte sie und zeigte auf das letzte Mädchen. „Okay. Wie du willst!", sagte die Mutter und wandte sich mit eiserner Miene an die anderen Mädchen, „ihr könnt wieder gehen!"

Manche gingen mit hängenden Schultern und warfen der Auserwählten neidvolle Blicke zu, andere musterten mit großen Augen den Palast und wieder andere marschierten ohne Gefühle zu zeigen aus dem Raum heraus. Draußen wartete bereits eine Wache, die sie aus dem Palast bringen würde.

„Du stehst ab jetzt in dem Dienst meiner Tochter, Prinzessin Virginie!", sagte die Pharaonin dem Mädchen, „du wirst machen, was sie von dir verlangt und hier im Palast leben. Wenn du dich daran hältst, wird deine Familie den versprochenen Lohn bekommen." „Jawohl, eure Majestät!", sagte die Angesprochene gehorsam und machte einen tiefen Knicks. Virginies Mutter nickte zufrieden. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen.", entließ sie die beiden Mädchen, „Ramonnah wird ihr mit Sicherheit die Räumlichkeiten zeigen!" „Dankeschön, Mutter!", bedankte Virginie sich und ging mit ihrer eigenen Dienerin aus dem großen Raum.

Diese sah sich möglichst unauffällig alles an, während sie mit einem Meter Abstand hinter der Prinzessin herging. Doch immer wieder warf sie den Wachen einen irritierten Blick zu. Virginie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Als sie endlich in ihren Räumlichkeiten angekommen waren, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihr großes Bett fallen. Erneut musterte das Mädchen alles haargenau und kriegte den Mund gar nicht wieder zu. „Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Virginie lächelnd. „Es ist alles so groß und so edel, Hoheit.", stellte das Mädchen fest. „Ich achte da schon gar nicht mehr drauf!", meinte sie beiläufig und fragte dann, „wie heißt du eigentlich?" „Mein Name ist Alia, Hoheit!", antwortete sie höflich. „Lass dieses „Hoheit" weg, dann komme ich mir so alt und autoritär vor. Ich bin Virginie!", lächelte sie. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit,… ähm, ich meine Virginie!", stammelte Alia. Virginie lachte leicht.

„Und noch was. Du musst nicht die ganze Zeit so höflich zu mir sein, du kannst auch ruhig mal schlechte Laune haben und wenn dir irgendwas nicht passt, sag es mir einfach!", bot die Prinzessin ihr. Die Dienerin riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Aber das geht doch nicht! Ihr seid eine Prinzessin und ich eine Dienerin…", sagte sie verdutzt. „Das tut nichts zur Sache!", fuhr Virginie sie an. „Entschuldige, das war nicht so gemeint. Ich hatte nur eine ähnliche Situation gestern Abend!" Sie schwieg und auch Alia sagte nichts. „Mit meiner Zofe habe ich das auch so abgeklärt. Ich finde es langweilig, wenn alle immer nur nett zu mir sind. Ich kann auch Fehler machen und wenn mich keiner darauf hinweist, wie soll ich dann daraus lernen?", fragte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ho…!", sie brach ab. „Du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen!", meinte Virginie munter. „Du sprichst deine Freundinnen doch auch nicht mit „Fräulein" an, oder?" „Nein!", entgegnete Alia lächelnd. „Vielleicht können wir ja auch Freundinnen werden?", schlug Virginie vor. Und als die andere den Mund aufmachte, fuhr sie ruhig, aber warnend dazwischen: „Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder mit dem „Prinzessinnen und Dienerinnen" - Kram an!" Alia schloss ihren Mund wieder und lächelte. „Ich wäre gerne deine Freundin!", gestand sie schließlich. Virginie lächelte. „Super.", strahlte sie und sprang auf.

„Dann kann ich dir je ein Geheimnis anvertrauen!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. Alia sah sie neugierig an und trat näher. „Was denn?", wollte sie wissen. „Du musst schwören, dass du es niemandem verrätst!", warf Virginie ein. Alia nickte fest entschlossen. „Ich schwöre!" „Gut.", erwiderte die Prinzessin geheimnisvoll. „Ich führe ein Doppelleben!"

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	6. Ausflug in die Wüste Teil 1

**5. Ausflug in die Wüste - Teil 1**

_Hallöle! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, obwohl ich gesagt hab, dass ich in den Ferien öfter hochlade! Aber ich war zwei Wochen lang inner Fabrik arbeiten und hab einfach keine Zeit gefunden. Da ich jetzt aber wieder Zeit hab, wird wohl hoffentlich weniger Zeit bis zum nächsten Kap vergehen._

_Irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger -dröppel-! Na ja, ich wünsch euch dann mal wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Ciao eure Schneeprinzessin_

„Du führst ein Doppelleben?", fragte Alia geschockt nach. Virginie nickte grinsend. „Aber erst seit ein paar Tagen. Mir war so langweilig und na ja, dann hatte ich eben diese Idee!", erklärte sie mit strahlenden Augen. „Weiß das jemand oder ist das unser Geheimnis?", wollte das Mädchen wissen. „Es weiß niemand, außer dir und mir!", erzählte die Prinzessin. Ihre Dienerin strahlte glücklich. „Dann ist es also unser Geheimnis!", lächelte sie,

„bin ich denn mit deinem anderen Ich auch befreundet?", fragte sie leicht irritiert nach. „Gute Frage...", überlegte Virginie, „es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn keiner Kouvo kennt!" „Kouvo? Du bist ein Junge?", harkte die andere erstaunt nach. Die Prinzessin nahm ihren ‚Hut', den sie aufsetzte, sobald sie aus dem Bett aufstieg, von ihrem Kopf und enthüllte so ihr kurz geschnittenes Haar. „Dein schönes, langes Haar! Was ist damit passiert?", wollte Alia wissen, die noch die Erscheinung der Prinzessin mit langem offenen Haar vom Anfang des Jahres in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich habe es mir abgeschnitten.", berichtete Virginie tonlos, „anders ging es nicht. Aber es darf niemand erfahren!" Alia nickte.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", wollte die Tochter des Pharaos wissen. „Bleibt mir eine andere Wahl!", grinste die Dienerin. Virginie überhörte sie. „Ich werde jetzt zum Training gehen. Könntest du in der Zwischenzeit so tun, als würdest du mich baden?", wollte sie wissen, während sie in ihrem Schrank nach ihrem braunen Lumpen suchte. „Training? Du willst kämpfen?", bemerkte Alia entsetzt. „Ja. Das macht richtig Spaß!", ertönte es aus dem Schrank, „machst du es nun?" „Äh, klar, natürlich!" „Danke! Ich muss los, bis später!", lächelte Virginie glücklich und verschwand durch einen Dienstbotengang aus ihren Gemächern.

In einem braunen, knielangen Gewand marschierte Virginie hocherhobenen Hauptes in die Arena. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr kinnlang am Kopf hinunter und ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände waren leicht staubig und verdreckt, damit sie wie ein Junge aus den unteren Klassen aussah und nicht enttarnt wurde.

„Du bist spät dran, Kouvo!", begrüßte Draco ihn mal wieder schlecht gelaunt und gab ihm sein Schwert. „Tut mir leid, mein Herr!", entschuldigte sie sich mit verstellter tiefer Stimme. „Schon gut. Komm wir trainieren weiter!", er drehte sich um und ging voran, sodass die Prinzessin ihn unverholt von hinten mustern konnte. Er sah mal wieder zum Anbeißen aus. Sein blondes Haar leuchtete in der Sonne, seine breiten Schultern waren braun gebrannt und seine muskulösen Waden erst! ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Virginie!', ermahnte sie sich selber, ‚du bist jetzt ein Junge und da fährt man nicht auf einen einfach nur geil aussehenden Mann ab!', sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Das könnte schwierig werden.

„Kopf höher!", befahl der Blonde ihr während er ihr langsam ein paar Kampfschritte zeigte. „Sieh mir in die Augen." „Aber wie soll ich denn dann auf das Schwert des Gegners achten?", beschwerte sie sich, obwohl sie ihm nur zu gerne in diese fast silbernen Augen blickte. „Du musst vorausahnen, wohin dein Feind schlägt und das kannst du, indem du ihm immer wieder in die Augen guckst und bemerkst, wo er hinsieht!", erklärte er ihr genervt.

„Jetzt pass doch mal auf!", ermahnte er sie, als sie ihn einfach nur anstarrte, „du kannst beim Kämpfen nicht träumen, Kouvo! Dann bist du sofort tot!" „Entschuldigt, Herr. Das kommt nie wieder vor.", meinte sie beschämt darüber, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte. „Das will ich für dich hoffen!", erwiderte er wütend. „Sonst wirst du entweder mit den Kindern trainieren (Er deutete auf eine Gruppe kleiner Jungs, die sich geschickt mit Stöcken duellierten.) oder du wirst kein Soldat werden!", erzählte er ihr ihre Möglichkeiten. Sie nickte schnell. Sie musste sich anstrengen, sie wollte schließlich keins von beidem sondern war nur wegen ihm hier.

Jeden Tag verschwand Virginie immer wieder für wenige Stunden als Kouvo in die Kampfarena. Von Mal zu Mal wurde sie besser und Dracos Laune steigerte sich dadurch ebenfalls, sodass die beiden sich auch immer besser verstanden.

„Das war's für heute!", sagte er eines Tages erschöpft, „du machst gute Fortschritte!", lobte er sie lächelnd. Virginie strahlte ihn glücklich und außer Puste an.

„Hast du Lust Übermorgen mit den anderen Soldaten nachts durch die Wüste zu reiten, dann irgendwo zu Campen und früh am Morgen wieder zurück zu kommen?", bot er ihr an und setzte sich auf in die unterste Reihe der Zuschauerränge. Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten begeistert und ihr Herz schlug hoch. ‚Mit ihm in die Dunkelheit reiten? Aus dem Palast raus kommen? Für kurze Zeit frei zu sein? Das wäre wunderschön!', dachte sie voller Hoffnung. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein, dass ihr Glück eingefrieren ließ.

„Würde ich ja gerne", antworte sie deswegen traurig, „aber da gibt es ein Problem!" „Was denn?", fragte er wirklich interessiert nach, „deine Eltern? Ich könnte mit ihnen reden und ihnen sagen, dass ich und die anderen schon auf dich aufpassen werden!", schlug er vor. Ihr wurde ganz warm. ‚Er würde auf mich aufpassen – hätte er das doch nur zu Virginie und nicht zu Kouvo gesagt…', dachte sie begeistert und traurig zu gleich. „Nein, es sind nicht meine Eltern. Die lassen mich schon gehen.", sagte sie, ‚oder eher, sie werden es nie erfahren!', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Was denn dann?", harkte er nach. „Ich kann nicht reiten!", gab sie kleinlaut zu. Eher gesagt, konnte sie gerade mal im Damensitz auf einem Pferd reiten, wenn dieses geführt wurde. Aber sie, als Junge, konnte sich wohl kaum im Damensitz auf ein Pferd setzen! Wie würde das denn aussehen? Außerdem würde sie niemand führen, Soldaten mussten selber reiten können.

„Hey, Kopf hoch!", lächelte er sie an und legte seine große Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter, sodass ein Schauer durch ihren Körper rann. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit mir reitest?", fragte er. „Du meinst, dass ich hinter dir auf dem gleichen Pferd sitze?", fragte sie geschockt nach. „Ja, so macht man das gewöhnlich!", grinste er sie an. Sie riss die Augen auf und strahlte erneut glücklich. „Das wäre wunderbar, ich meine nachts durch die Wüste – das wird ein Abenteuer, nicht wahr?", fragte sie sich selbst verwirrend. Er nickte, noch immer grinsend. „Also kommst du mit?", wollte Draco noch einmal sicher gehen. „Na klar!", erwiderte die Prinzessin voller Vorfreude. „Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Wir sehen uns morgen! Tschau!", damit erhob er sich von der Bank und verließ das Stadion.

Virginie strahlte den ganzen Weg zurück und wäre fast den Haupteingang rein gegangen, wäre ihr nicht in letzter Sekunde noch eingefallen, dass sie grade Kouvo war. Sie hätte die ganze Welt umarmen können. Sie würde direkt hinter Draco sitzen. Sie würde ihn fühlen, ihn mustern können, seinen Duft riechen. ‚Moment mal', sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, ‚das wird verdammt gefährlich! Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht irgendwie verrate. Draco kennt mich immerhin noch!' Sie schluckte, bevor sie wieder lächelte. ‚Na ja, es wird schon alles gut gehen!'

Alia war von der Idee begeistert, und sie spielte sofort mit.

So kam es, dass Virginie aufgrund von vorgetäuschter Übelkeit zwei Tage später viel eher von ihrer Zofe ins Bett gebracht wurde. Als die Prinzessin nach einigen Minuten sicher war, dass Ramonnah außer Hörweite war, stieg sie aus ihrem Bett und zog sich schnell ihre Kouvo-Klamotten an. Alia wartete schon im Dienstbotengang.

Sie brachte sie geschickt aus dem Palast heraus und wünschte ihr in einer letzten Umarmung viel Glück, bevor sie anstatt Virginie in deren Gemächer ging und sich in das große Himmelbett unter die Decke kuschelte, als Tarnung.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht schlich Virginie sich im Dunklen zu den Reitställen, wo sich die Soldaten für ihren Ausritt trafen. Die meisten waren schon da und prüften noch einmal, ob mit ihren Pferden alles in Ordnung war. Schon von weitem erkannte sie Draco und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. „Na, schon aufgeregt?", begrüßte er sie gut gelaunt. Sie nickte hibbelig. „Bist du schon mal geritten?", fragte er, während er die Hufen ihres nachtschwarzen Hengstes kontrollierte. „Nein.", log sie und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. „Macht nichts!", lächelte er sie aufmunternd an, „du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass du vom Pferd fällst. Halt dich einfach an mir fest, dann kann dir nichts passieren!" Sie nickte lediglich.

„Seid ihr alle soweit?", fragte kurze Zeit später ihr Befehlshaber. Ein einstimmiges „Ja" ertönte und alle bestiegen ihre Pferde. Virginie sah unsicher auf den Rücken des Tieres. Der war schon verdammt hoch, wie sollte sie bloß darauf kommen? „Ich heb dich hoch!", bot Draco ihr an und hatte seine Hände auch schon an ihre schmale Taille gelegt. Ohne Schwierigkeiten hob er die errötete Prinzessin auf die rote Decke, die auf den Rücken des Pferdes gelegt worden war. „Hui, bist du leicht!", stellte er fest und schwang sich geschickt vor sie, „habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mehr essen!" „Habe ich auch!", widersprach sie wahrheitsgemäß, sie hatte nach dem Training immer tierischen Hunger und aß wirklich mehr. Er sah sie skeptisch an, bevor er sich in die Schlange einreihte, die davon ritt.

Jeder Reiter trug in einer Hand seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab und hielt sich mit der anderen in der Mähne des Tieres fest. „Halt dich an mir fest und drück deine Schenkel an das Pferd, damit es merkt, wer der Boss ist.", erklärte er ihr ruhig. Sie tat, was er verlangte und legte ihre Hände vorsichtig an seine Hüfte.

Bald hatten sie Luxor verlassen und die Landschaft wurde schnell trockener und sandiger. Die grünen Palmen verschwanden aus der Sicht und irgendwann war um sie herum nur noch Sand. „Halt dich gut fest!", sagte er und in seiner Stimme schwang Vorfreude mit, bevor er sich seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Zähen steckte. Dann sprintete das Pferd auch schon los. Erschreckt schlang Virginie ihre Arme um Draco und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie zog seinen männlichen Duft tief ein und genoss seine Wärme. Während ihre Haare im Wind flatterten und sie jede Bewegung des Tieres spürte. Endlich war sie frei, frei und zusammen mit einem richtigen Mann. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust, während ihr das immer mehr bewusst wurde. Die Zeit, als sie noch Freunde waren, war nicht nur vorbei, sondern auch die Zeit, als es ihr noch kaum einen Unterschied machte, ob sie mit Jungen oder Mädchen spielte. Denn jetzt war es was anderes. Dracos Anwesenheit löste immer Freude in ihr aus, ihr Herz schlug schnell und sie genoss seine Wärme. Sie verstand ihre Gefühle nicht. Sie wollte mit ihm doch einen guten Freund, oder nicht?

Der Ritt schien Stunden zu dauern und Virginie wurde immer müder. Sie bekam Angst, dass ihr jeden Augenblick die Augen zu fielen und sie vielleicht vom Pferd fiel. Doch an ihn klammern durfte sie sich auch nicht, denn dann könnte er vielleicht durch ihre Klamotten hindurch fühlen, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Das war alles so verzwickt. ‚Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?', überlegte sie gähnend und betrachtete den Himmel.

Über ihnen funkelten Tausende von Sternen hell am dunklen Himmel. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren erloschen und die Sterne leuchteten ihnen den Weg. Sie wirkten so unglaublich hell und nah, fast als könnte man nach ihnen greifen. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick, für den es sich wirklich lohnte mitgekommen zu sein.

„Wir sind da!", brüllte plötzlich der Befehlshaber und riss Virginie aus ihren Gedanken. Erleichterung überkam sie. ‚Endlich!' „Müde?", grinste Draco sie an, als er sie vom Pferd hob. Sie nickte gähnend. „Dauert nicht mehr lange, dann kannst du schlafen, Kouvo!", versprach er ihr und verwuschelte ihr das Haar.

„Okay, jetzt werden die Zelte aufgebaut! Immer zwei Leute gehen in eins!", befahl er mit lauter Stimme. ‚Zwei Leute? Oh nein!', dachte die Prinzessin verzweifelt, denn sie war immerhin das einzige Mädchen unter den ganzen Männern. Aber wie hatte sie auch darauf hoffen können, dass sie alleine in ein Zelt kam, es wusste schließlich niemand, wer sie wirklich war. „Draco, du gehst mit Kouvo!", erklärte der alte Mann und reichte ihm eine Zeltplane. „Geht klar, mein Herr!", antwortete er gehorsam. ‚Na super. Was hab ich wieder für ein scheiß Glück? Wieso gerade er? Ich will nicht…', dachte sie entsetzt.

Zu zweit hatten sie das Zelt schnell aufgebaut und kurz darauf lagen sie bereits auf ihren Lagern. „Schlaf gut, Kouvo!", sagte Draco und zog sich sein Gewand aus. Virginie sah weg. „Gute Nacht, Draco!", murmelte sie zur anderen Seiten und zog die Kordel auf, die ihr Gewand oben enger schnürte. Sie würde es riskieren können, sie zu öffnen, denn von alleine würde sich das Kleidungsstück wohl kaum ausziehen.

Als sie danach die Augen schloss, war sie auch sofort eingeschlafen.

Die Sonne erhellte am nächsten Morgen ihre Zelte und Draco wurde durch die Helligkeit und den Lärm draußen wach. Es war Zeit zum Aufbrechen. Schnell schlüpfte er in sein Gewand und rollte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Kouvo, wir müssen aufstehen!", versuchte er dabei den Jungen zu wecken. „KOUVO!", wiederholte er etwas lauter, doch sein Zeltnachbar rührte sich nicht. Er seufzte und kniete sich neben ihn. Schnell zog er ihm die Decke weg, um ihn zu wecken. Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf, als er auf eine kleine, runde Brust starrte, die das verrutschte Gewand freigelegt hatte.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	7. Ausflug in die Wüste Teil 2

**6. Ausflug in die Wüste – Teil 2**

_**Hallööchen! Eigentlich wollte ich euch den Teil schon eher schicken, ging nur leider nicht, war so gut wie nie Zuhause! na ja, jetzt ist er hier, und ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ciao eure Schneeprinzessin**_

Mit großen Augen starrte er die kleine, runde Brust an. Er blinzelte und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Doch er konnte es nicht länger abstreiten, Kouvo war eine Frau!

Er schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was das hieß. Unwirsch legte er die Decke schnell wieder über das Entdeckte und rüttelte die ihm plötzlich unbekannte Person unsicher wach. Die Frau blinzelte müde. Als sie ihn entdeckte, lächelte sie jedoch versonnen. „Morgen…", murmelte sie und reckte sich. Dann begann sie einen Fehler, denn sie setzte sich auf und erneut legte die runter rutschende Decke eine ihrer Brüste frei. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, während sie schnell die Decke bis zum Hals hoch zog. Den Blick gesenkt fragte sie leise mit ängstlicher Stimme: „Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

Draco rückte von ihr weg und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Nachdenklich sah er sie an. Doch er antwortete nicht. So hob sie vorsichtig den Blick und sah ihn ängstlich aus nassen Augen an. Irgendwie erweckte sie Mitleid in ihm, denn er wusste, was mit ihr geschah, wenn die anderen erfuhren, dass sie eine Frau war. „Bitte, Draco… du darfst mich nicht verraten!", flehte sie förmlich schon. Sie zitterte vor Angst. „Mein Vater… mir würde wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal blühen wie… wie Aton-Perce!", wimmerte sie.

Erst da kapierte der Blonde, wer sie war. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, während er sich vor ihr niederkniete. „Hoheit!", flüsterte er unterwürfig, „verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht sofort erkannt hab." „Lass den Scheiß, Draco. Was wirst du tun?", fragte sie immer noch unsicher. Als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass ihr eine Träne aus ihren glänzenden Augen rann und ihre Unterlippe wie die eines kleinen Kindes zitterte. Fast hätte er geseufzt, dass aber auch er immer in so gefährliche Situationen kam.

Er wollte gerade antworten, doch Virginie kam ihm zuvor. „Und entscheide ja nicht danach, dass ich die Tochter des Pharaos bin.", flüsterte sie wütend. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wärt Ihr's nicht, würde ich euch ausliefern.", entgegnete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Gut, dann mach das.", sagte sie bitter und kletterte zum Zeltausgang. „Nein!", fuhr er sie leise an und packte sie noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk. Sie drehte ihren Kopf schnell zu ihm, sodass ihr kurzes Haar um ihr Gesicht flog. Aus dunklen Augen sah sie ihn zornig an. „Lasst das, bitte.", flüsterte er besorgt. Doch als sie sich mit Kraft aus seinem Griff befreien und das Zelt dennoch verlassen wollte, fügte er leise hinzu: „Bitte, Virginie!" Lange blickte sie ihn irritiert an. Doch schließlich schüttelte sie trotzdem den Kopf und griff nach der Zeltplane, um den Eingang zu öffnen. Unüberlegt schlang Draco einen Arm um ihre Taille und ließ sich mit ihr in den Armen zurückfallen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco?", kam eine Stimme von draußen. „Ja. Wir kommen gleich.", entgegnete der Blonde mit fester Stimme, während er die präzisen Schläge seiner Gefangenen einstecken musste. „Dann ist ja gut. Beeilt euch ein bisschen. Einige müssen noch bei Sonnenaufgang wieder da sein.", warf der Mann ein. „Machen wir.", erwiderte Draco lauter.

„Was machst du da?", fauchte er die Prinzessin leise, aber wütend an, „Hör auf mich zu beißen.", wegen den Schmerzen vergaß er sogar sie zu siezen. Ihre kleinen spitzen Zähne gruben sich in seinen braungebrannten Arm. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Lass den Scheiß.", ermahnte er sie aufgebracht.

Als sie jedoch nicht reagierte, packte er sich je einer ihrer Hände in seine und streckte sie nach oben, bevor er sich vorsichtig auf sie rollte. Weil er ihre Beine mit seinen umschlungen hatte, konnte sie nun bloß noch ihren Kopf bewegen, der Rest ihres Körpers war in seiner Gewalt. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend, während sie weiterhin versuchte sich zu befreien. „Es tut mir ja leid, Prinzessin, aber Ihr habt mir keine andere Wahl gelassen.", entschuldigte er sich wirsch. „Hab ich nicht!", keifte sie kraftlos und gab ihre Verteidigung auf, denn sie sah ein, dass sie einfach keine Chance gegen diesen durchtrainierten Körper hatte.

„Und jetzt hört Ihr mir mal gut zu. Ich werde Euch nicht verraten!", sagte er gefährlich leise und sein Atem streifte heiß ihr Gesicht, „wenn Ihr mir versprecht, nie wieder zum Training zu kommen! Es ist viel zu gefährlich für Euch – für eine Frau." „Sonst noch was?", keifte sie und versuchte sich zu beherrschen, denn der Geruch dieses Mannes und seine Hitze lösten Regungen in ihrem Körper aus, die sie nie zuvor empfunden hatte, die sie verwirrten. „Ihr werdet alles tun, was ich Euch sage!", hauchte er nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie nickte, ungleich atmend. „Gut.", lächelte er und rollte sich von ihr runter. „Pack deine Sachen zusammen, wir sind spät dran."

Während es am Horizont langsam dämmerte, stiegen die Männer wieder auf ihre Pferde. „Kann ich vorne sitzen?", fragte sie leise, während Draco ihre Sachen an das Pferd band. „Nein.", antwortete er wirsch. „Aber du hast es mir versprochen.", schmollte sie. „Und du hast versprochen, dass du tust, was ich dir sage.", entgegnete er eisern, wobei er aufpassen musste sie nicht zu siezen, das würde ungewollt Fragen der anderen verursachen, „und ich sage, dass du hinten sitzt!"

Trotz seiner Wut hob er sie viel vorsichtiger auf das große Pferd, als er es am vorigen Abend getan hatte. Danach schwang er sich ebenfalls geschickt auf die Decke, die erneut auf dem Rücken des Tieres lag. „Halt dich gut an mir fest. Und mach bloß nichts Leichtsinniges.", ermahnte er sie, bevor er das Pferd gefühlvoll antrieb. „Jaaa.", antwortete sie immer noch schmollend und legte ihre Hände leicht auf seine Seite. „Ich hab gesagt, halt dich GUT fest.", blaffte er sie wütend an, packte ihre Hände feste und schlang sie an ihrer Stelle um sich, bis sie sich an seinem Bauch berührten. Dann griff er mit einer Hand in die pechschwarze Mähne des Pferdes und stürmte in wildem Galopp hinter den anderen her.

„Was war denn los?", wollte einer der Männer wissen, als sie die Truppe wieder eingeholt hatten. „Kouvo wollte reiten, aber er kann überhaupt nicht reiten.", erklärte Draco knapp. „Warum lässt du ihn nicht später einfach? Der Kleine wird es schon schaffen.", lächelte der junge Mann munter. „Nein.", blaffte der Blonde ihn noch immer geladen an, „ich werd es ihm wann anders beibringen.", fügte er düster hinzu. Der andere Mann nickte und reihte sich wieder vor ihnen in die Karawane ein.

Virginie blieb gar nichts anderes übrig als sich an Draco zu klammern, da sie in dieser Situation maximal fünf Zentimeter zwischen sich und ihn bringen konnte, andernfalls musste sie ihre Hände aus Dracos lösen. Denn dieser hatte vorsichtshalber seine große Hand auf ihre beiden gelegt. Angst, dass er sie erkannte, brauchte sie schließlich auch nicht mehr zu haben, denn er wusste ja bereits, wer sie wirklich war. Sie lehnte eine Seite ihres Gesichts an seinen Rücken und drückte auch den Rest ihres Körpers an ihn. Sie spürte seine Wärme erneut, durch die Kleidung hindurch, vernahm seinen wilden Geruch – den Geruch der Freiheit. Ein ihr unbekanntes, mächtiges Gefühl bereitete sich erneut in ihr aus, dieses Gefühl brachte Virginie dazu, dass sie Dracos Wärme genoss und ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Sie vergaß, dass sie eigentlich schmollte und genoss den Ritt in vollen Zügen. Auch wenn es ihrer Meinung nach weit angenehmere Möglichkeiten zu reisen gab.

Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, waren sie bereits wieder an den Reitställen angekommen. Viele Männer verabschiedeten sich schnell, da sie zur Arbeit mussten. Die anderen und die Stallknaben kümmerten sich um die Pferde.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause.", sagte Draco noch immer wütend und hob Virginie sanft von dem Rücken des Pferdes. Sie verabschiedeten sich kurz, bevor sie den Stall verließen. Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Palast sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Die Prinzessin sah bekümmert zu Boden, auf ihre Füße, und der Blonde starrte finster vor sich hin.

Anstatt sie durch die Gänge der Bediensteten zu führen, ging er hocherhobenen Hauptes durch die Hauptgänge des Palastes. Sodass Virginie sich immer wieder unsicher umsah, sie hatte Angst, dass sie irgendjemandem, aus ihrer Familie begegnen könnten und dieser sie erkennen würde. Doch sie hatten Glück, es war noch so früh, dass die Gänge bis auf vereinzelte Diener, die am Putzen waren, alle ruhig und leer waren.

Ungehindert gelangten sie zu ihren Gemächern, vor deren Türen die Wachen eingeschlafen waren. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und trat auf Zehenspitzen ein. Draco deutete ihr an zu gehen, doch sie zerrte ihn geschickt hinter sich her. Da dieser keinen Lärm machen wollte, fand er sich kurz darauf in ihren Gemächern wieder, während sie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

„Was wollt Ihr?", fragte er noch immer gereizt, siezte sie jedoch sofort wieder. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Dass du mich nicht verraten hast.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Ich habe mich an meinen Teil der Abmachung gehalten. Jetzt müsst Ihr Euch an Euren Teil halten.", antwortete er und verkreuzte die Arme vor seiner muskulösen Brust. Sie nickte widerwillig. „Ich werde dann gehen.", meinte er und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr. „Sind wir Freunde?", wollte sie leise und hoffnungsvoll wissen. Draco sah sie aus seinen silbernen Augen heraus gefühllos an. „Mit Kouvo bist du doch auch befreundet.", warf sie ein. „Kouvo gibt es nicht mehr.", erwiderte er stur. „Ja.", stimmte sie ihm enttäuscht zu. „Aber ich wäre so gern mit dir befreundet…", murmelte sie traurig. „Ihr müsst Euch Freunde in Euren Kreisen suchen. Keine Diener.", schlug er ihr matt vor. „Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du ein Diener bist.", fauchte sie. „Ich kann nicht mit Euch befreundet sein, wie oft soll ich Euch das denn noch sagen!", erwiderte er sauer, „Prinzessin, Ihr seid jetzt eine Frau. Wir können nicht befreundet sein. Das gehört zu den Regeln, unter denen wir leben." „Ich scheiß auf diese Regeln!", rief sie zornig.

„Wasss ist los?", fragte Alia verschlafen und blickte aus Virginies Bett blinzelnd hervor. „Du bist wieder da.", freute sie sich sofort hellwach und sprang, auch wenn sie nur ein dünnes Nachthemd trug aus dem Himmelbett und tanzte zu ihnen herüber. „Dein Bett ist spitze. So weich und so groß. Ich glaub, ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen.", schwärmte das Mädchen fröhlich.

Plötzlich blieb sie abrupt stehen und starrte Draco an, der sie schon die ganze Zeit mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. „Was fällt dir ein, mich so anzustarren?", keifte sie ihn an und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, worüber Virginie herzhaft lachen musste. Denn Draco guckte nun noch dümmer aus der Wäsche und hielt sich seine errötete Wange. „Mach gefälligst die Augen zu.", fuhr Alia ihn wütend an. Ohne zu zögern gehorchte dieser, errötet.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?", schallte ein Ruf durch die verschlossene Tür. „Ja, alles ok.", rief sie zurück. „Dann ist ja gut.", kam die Antwort der scheinbar von dem Lärm aufgeweckten Wache erleichtert. „Schnell zieh dich um. Meine Zofe wird gleich kommen.", warnte Virginie Alia und an Draco gewandt keifte sie, „lass bloß die Augen zu." „Wie Ihr befehlt, Eure Hoheit.", antwortete er genervt und stand stocksteif mitten im Raum. Während Alia das edle Nachthemd der Prinzessin auszog und Virginie aus ihrem Kouvo-Gewand schlüpfte. Schnell setzte sie eine kleine Haube auf, unter der sie nachts ihr Haar verbarg und ging danach zu Alia, um sich ihr Nachthemd abzuholen.

In dem Moment klopfte es. Wie versteinert blieben die beiden Mädchen stehen und blickten erst sich aus vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor ihre Blicke zur Tür wanderte.

„Sograde.",rief Virginie warnend in Richtung Tür. „Was ist denn, Kindchen?", hörten sie die Stimme von Ramonnah. „Ich bin sofort fertig.", brüllte sie zurück und versuchte sich in ihr Nachthemd zu zwängen, doch in der Hektik verfing sie sich nur darin. „Verflucht.", fluchte sie, während Alia, die nur ein Untergewand trug, ihr versuchte zu helfen. „Was ist da drinnen denn los?", erklang erneut die Stimme der Zofe leicht verärgert, „ich komme jetzt rein." „NEIN.", rief Virginie entsetzt. Doch da war es auch schon zu spät. Die Tür öffnete sich und die ältere Ägypterin kam herein.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	8. Erste Lügen

**7. Erste Lügen**

Mitten in der offenen Tür stand Ramonnah und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in den großen Raum. Ein schreckliches Bild bot sich ihr und sechs nicht minder aufgerissene Augen blickten sie leicht verängstigt und entsetzt an. Ihr Blick wandte sich von jenem blonden jungen Mann, ein Diener, der starr mitten im Raum stand und sie gefühllos anblickte, über die neue Dienerin und Gefährtin der Prinzessin, die nur in einem weißen Untergewand dicht neben ihrer Herrin stand und die scheinbar Virginie in Anwesenheit eines Mannes deren Nachthemd auszog. Und Virginie blickte sie für einen kurzen Moment verängstigt an, bevor sie die Fassung wieder erlangte, obwohl sie nur einen hauchdünnen Unterrock trug und ihr Nachthemd lediglich ihre Schultern und soeben noch ihre Brüste bedeckte.

„Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt schon rein zu kommen.", beschwerte sie sich und zupfte an ihrem Nachthemd rum, damit Draco nicht ihren nackten Bauch sehen könnte, falls er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Ramonnah öffnete den Mund, bekam jedoch keinen Ton raus. Sie schloss ihn erneut, bevor sie ihn wieder öffnete und wieder hörte man nichts. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und schloss kopfschüttelnd die Tür. „Das muss ein Traum sein,… das bilde ich mir sicher nur alles ein…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Doch als sie sich wieder den Jüngeren zuwandte, standen diese immer noch an ihren Plätzen. Dracos und Virginies Gesichter waren immer noch leicht dreckig, ihre Haare verstrubbelt und sie wirkten müde. „Bei Ra! Ihr habt doch nicht etwa…?", ihr Blick wandte schnell zwischen Draco und Virginie hin und her. Dann wurde sie ganz weiß im Gesicht, ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und verdrehten sich plötzlich äußerst seltsam. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Prinzessin leicht besorgt. Ehe sie sich versahen, schwankte ihre Zofe gefährlich, bevor sie bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

„Verflucht!", fluchte Virginie, während sie an ihrem immer noch verdrehten Nachthemd rumfummelnd zu der Ohnmächtigen rannte. Unruhig ertaste sie ihren Puls. „Kommt her, schnell, wir müssen sie auf mein Bett legen.", kommandierte sie Draco und Alia herum. Gehorsam kamen diese zu ihr und halfen ihr die Frau herüber zu ihrem Himmelbett zu tragen.

„Wir müssen es so aussehen lassen, als wäre das alles niemals passiert. Wenn sie aufwacht, werde ich ihr erzählen, dass sie über… über das Kissen gestolpert, zu Boden gefallen und ohnmächtig geworden ist.", entschied sie nachdenklich. „Helft ihr mir?" Die beiden nickten stumm. Sie lächelte sie an. „Gut. Draco leg das Kissen hier dort auf den Boden." Sie warf ihm ein Kissen zu und wandte sich an ihre Dienerin, „hilf mir bitte dieses dämliche Nachthemd anzuziehen." Zusammen fummelten sie daran herum und schließlich schafften sie es unter Dracos leicht schmunzelnder Aufsicht. „Danke.", seufzte Virginie erleichtert. „Bitte.", grinste Alia.

„Aber du musst dir dein Gesicht noch waschen und die Haare kämmen. Kein Wunder, dass Ramonnah denkt ihr beiden hättet wer weiß was gemacht, so wie ihr ausseht." Draco und Virginie sahen sich an und die Röte schoss ihnen ins Gesicht. „Ich würde niemals…", protestierte der Blonde, während Virginie mittlerweile so rot wie eine Tomate zum Spiegel rannte und Alia sich lachend über die beiden lustig machte, während sie eine Schale mir Wasser holte.

Virginie begutachtete sich in ihrem großen Spiegel. Ihr Gesicht war noch brauner als sonst vom Sand, ihr Haar stand von dem Ritt nach allen Seiten ab und war äußerst unordentlich, ihre Augen waren klein und wirkten müde. Sie sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte sie eine wilde Nacht hinter sich, allerdings nicht so, wie ihre Zofe gedacht hätte. ‚Wie kommt sie nur auf so eine Idee…', grübelte sie noch immer feuerrot.

Draco trug die Schale mit klarem Wasser zu dem Tisch vor ihr und stellte sie vorsichtig ab. „Hier, fang und mach dich nützlich.", sagte Alia grinsend und warf ihm ein Stück Stoff zu. Irritiert starrte er auf das braune Etwas in seinen Händen. Alai seufzte, während sie versuchte mit einem Kamm durch die kurzen, aber zerzausten Haare der Prinzessin zu kommen. „Wasch ihr Gesicht. Mach schon, wir wissen nicht, wann Ramonnah aufwacht.", erklärte sie die Augen verdrehend. Ungläubig starrte Draco sie an, bevor er nichts erwidernd den Lappen in das kalte Wasser tauchte. Anschließend nahm er ihr Gesicht geradezu schüchtern in eine Hand und wischte ihr vorsichtig mit der anderen den Schmutz weg.

Gebannt starrte sie ihm in seine unglaublich tiefen, silbernen Augen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mann mit so großen Händen so zärtlich sein konnte. Sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Hand und roch erneut diesen Duft von Wildnis, den sie im Zelt schon gerochen hatte. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen und dieses wohlige, fremde Gefühl in ihr.

„Aua.", motzte sie und schreckte aus ihren Träumen auf. „Tut mir leid, aber du hast Knoten in den Haaren.", entschuldigte sich Alia wehmütig. Da sie hinter ihr stand, hatte sie nicht mit bekommen, dass ihre Freundin vor sich hin geträumt hatte. Virginies Augen musterten Dracos Gesicht, das gar nicht mal allzu weit von ihrem entfernt war. Sein Gesicht wirkte leicht feminin mit den feinen Zügen, so ganz untypisch für einen Soldaten. Sein Kinn war recht schmal, seine Lippen dünn, sie machten auf Virginie jedoch den Eindruck, dass sie unendlich zart sein konnten, genau wie seine Hände, seine Nase war gerade, seine Wangenknochen guckten leicht markant hervor, seine hohe Stirn war ein Zeichen für Intelligenz, sein hellblondes, ebenfalls strubbliges Haar umrandete sein Gesicht und erst seine Augen. Diese Augen faszinierten sie am meisten an ihm. Meistens wirkten sie so unergründlich und geheimnisvoll. Doch sie hatte sie auch schon im Kampf strahlen sehen oder das kleine Funkeln, während er auf ihr gelegen hatte oder als er zuvor zugesehen hatte, wie Alia und sie an ihrem Nachthemd rumgefummelt hatten. Jetzt begegneten sie ihrem Blick. Hitze durchströmte sie plötzlich und sie fühlte sie wie elektrisiert. Doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand, sah ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen heraus an. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben.

Doch nicht für lange Zeit, denn plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch vom Bett her.

„Sie wird wach.", schreckte Virginie zusammen und riss sich widerwillig von Dracos wunderschönen Augen los. „Schnell, du musst gehen." Sie nahm ihm den Lappen ab und schob ihn zum Eingang. „Nein, nicht da raus. Da wird ihn einer sehen.", warf Alia ein, lief hinter ihnen her und zog ihn zum Bediensteteneingang.

„Sind wir jetzt Freunde?", fragte Virginie, die noch lange nicht aufgegeben hatte. Draco sah ihr erneut in die Augen und sie glaubte irgendetwas in ihnen zu sehen, war es Schmerz? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, denn es war zu schnell wieder verschwunden. „Du siehst doch, was dabei raus kommt.", er deutete auf Ramonnah, die sich gerade bewegte. Schnell schubste Alia ihn raus und schloss die Geheimtür bevor sie Virginie ihre Haube zum Verbergen ihres Haares aufsetzte, sie zu dem Bett zog und die beiden sich jeweils zu einer Seite der Zofe setzten.

In dem Augenblick blinzelte diese und blickte die beiden Mädchen verwirrt aus ihren braunen Augen an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie irritiert und setzte sich langsam auf. „Du bist über das Kissen dort auf dem Boden gefallen und ohnmächtig geworden.", berichtete Virginie besorgt. „Ich und Alia haben dich auf mein Bett getragen." Ramonnah packte sie an den Kopf. „Wieso liegt da auch ein Kissen mitten im Weg!", meckerte sie, bevor sie hinzufügte, „ich hatte einen schrecklichen Traum. Du hättest die letzte Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht… gar nicht auszudenken, wenn das stimmen würde." Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Alia und Virginie warfen sich kurz viel sagende Blicke zu, bevor die Dienerin frage: „Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?" „Nein, danke, Mädchen. Aber so alt, dass ich das nicht mehr schaffe, bin noch nicht.", brummte sie und stand auf,

„Sheik Mohammed erwartet dich zum Frühstück, Virginie." „Oh nein.", seufzte sie. „Doch und du wirst brav hingehen. Kannst du dafür sorgen, Alia?", sagte die Zofe. „Ja, kein Problem.", antwortete das Mädchen lächelnd. Ramonnah nickte und verließ die Gemächer.

„Sie hat es uns geglaubt.", freute sich Alia nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen war. Virginie nickte betrübt. „Was ist los?", fragte ihre Freundin besorgt. „Ist irgendwas mit diesem Mann." „Draco? Nein.", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Mohammed." „Sag nicht du bist verliebt?" „Bei Ra – nein! In diesen doofen Egoisten, der Frauen für sein Eigentum und Spielzeug hält – niemals. Ich würd am liebsten gar nicht hingehen. Bevor ich den heirate und eine seiner zig Frauen werde, hau ich ab." Alia sah sie mitleidig an.

„Was möchtest du tragen?", fragte sie und betrachtete die Kleider der Prinzessin. „Je hässlicher und zugeschnürter, desto besser.", murrte Virginie von ihrem Bett aus. Alia grinste verstehend und suchte.

Langsam bummelte Virginie schlecht gelaunt Richtung Esszimmer, wie immer begleitet von ihrer Leibgarde. ‚Wieso musste mein Vater gerade diesen Mohammed für mich aussuchen? Der ist das reinste Ekelpaket. Niemals könnte ich ihn lieben. Ich will nicht…!', dachte sie finster, ‚nie kann er das machen, was ich mir wünschen würde… hoffentlich ist wenigstens unter den anderen Prinzen und Fürsten, die zu meiner Feier kommen, einer, der mir gefällt. Schön wär's…'

Stumm schlenderte sie weiter, immer langsamer werdend, am liebsten würde sie gar nicht mehr beim Frühstück ankommen, aber ihr fiel nichts ein, unter welchem Grund sie nicht hingehen sollte. Und so fand sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal schwermütig ab.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie andere Schritte. Lustlos hob sie ihren Blick, um sich wenigstens kurz ablenken zu lassen. Verwundert riss sie die Augen auf. Ein blonder Mann wurde von zwei Soldaten abgeführt. „Stehen bleiben!", rief Virginie ohne nachzudenken und eilte in ihrem langen Kleid auf die drei Männer zu. Die Soldaten blickten sie fragend an. Als sie sie erkannten, verbeugten sie sich tief. Draco sah sie wie sooft gefühllos aus seinen silbernen Augen an. Doch sie schenkte ihm keinen Blick. ‚Warum führen sie ihn ab? Was hat er getan?', fragte sie sich entsetzt.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	9. Beginn einer etwas anderen Freundschaft

**8. Der Beginn einer etwas anderen Freundschaft**

„Was hat er getan, dass sie ihn abführen?", verlangte Virginie von den Soldaten zu wissen, während sie Draco immer noch nicht ansah. „Heute Morgen sind Ziegen gestohlen worden und er ist der einzige, der zu fraglicher Zeit nicht in den Dienerunterkünften war.", erklärte die eine Wache. „Und da verdächtigen sie ihn gleich?", fragte die Prinzessin mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl sie innerlich kochte. „Nein, eure Hoheit. Aber er hat kein Alibi für die Zeit.", entgegnete der andere Mann. „Doch das hat er.", verteidigte sie ihn, „ich hatte ihn zu mir bestellt, weil ich meine Gemächer umdekorieren wollte.", erklärte sie ihnen mit ernster Miene. „Verzeihen Sie Prinzessin, das haben wir nicht gewusst.", die Wachen verneigten sich unterwürfig und ließen den Blonden sofort los. „Ihr könnt gehen.", entließ sie sie. Die zwei nickten und gingen davon.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", wollte Draco wissen, als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Was?", wollte sie Zeit schindend wissen. „Du hast gelogen, um mich zu befreien.", stellte er fest. „Du bist unschuldig!", rechtfertigte sie ihre Tat. Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts mehr dazu.

„Deine Leibgarde wartet.", erinnerte er sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich eine Zeit lang nur angeschwiegen hatten. „Ich weiß.", sagte Virginie gelangweilt. „Willst du nicht mit ihnen gehen?", fragte er und lehnte sich lächelnd an die Wand. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.", gähnte sie grinsend, „willst du mich nicht vielleicht entführen? Damit würdest du mir den Morgen retten." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Und die zwei Wachen wahrscheinlich bald wieder sehen.", spannte der Diener die Geschichte weiter, „wovor würde ich dich denn retten? Vielleicht lohnt es sich ja." Er grinste sie frech und zugleich neugierig an. „Vor einem Frühstück mit dem Sheik.", berichtete sie. „Oh nein.", Draco schüttelte fest entschlossen den Kopf, „tut mir leid. Aber der ist mir eine Nummer zu groß. Außerdem habe ich dich heut schon zweimal gerettet, vergiss das nicht. Guten Appetit.", nach einer leichten Verbeugung drehte er sich um und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von ihr. Virginies Augen verdunkelten sich. Mit hocherhobenem Kopf drehte sie sich ebenfalls um und schritt unter enormer Körperspannung vor ihren Leibwachen her zum Esszimmer.

‚Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn…', versuchte sie sich einzureden, obwohl sie wusste, dass der Versuch komplett misslingen würde, ‚noch nicht mal bedankt hat der Trottel sich … arggggh!'

„Ah, Prinzessin Virginie.", begrüßte der Sheik sie und seine gelben Zähne strahlten ihr entgegen. Sie unterdrückte den Ekel, als er ihre Hand mit seinen vom Essen fettigen Lippen küsste. „Verzeiht mir, dass ich schon angefangen habe, aber ich hatte Hunger.", erklärte er und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Sie nickte nur ergiebig. Wenigstens verlangte Mohammed nicht, dass sie mit ihm sprach. Es reichte ihm scheinbar vollkommen, wenn er reden konnte. Etwas dass ihr Bild von ihm nur noch bestätigte, er wollte keine gebildete Frau, die ihre eigenen Meinung und ihren eigenen Willen hatte. Er wollte lediglich eine weitere hübsche Frau, die alles tat, was er wollte, ohne sich ihm zu widersetzen. Doch das konnte er vergessen. Sie würde da nicht mitspielen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sheik, aber ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin.", ohne zu zögern stand sie auf, nachdem sie eine winzige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte, und ließ den verdutzten Gast alleine zurück. Angeekelt wischte sie sich ihre Hand an ihrem Kleid ab. ‚Ich muss unbedingt verhindern, dass ich mit diesem Schwein verheiratet werde.', dachte sie.

„Verflucht, was machst du hier!", unsanft packte Draco die zierliche Gestalt am Arm und zerrte sie in eine im Schatten liegende Öffnung der Arena. „Du hast mir geschworen, dass du nicht mehr herkommst, dass du nicht mehr „Kouvo" wirst.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und drückte sie an den warmen Sandstein. „Lass mich los!", wehrte sie sich und augenblicklich gab er sie frei, „ich hab dir nur versprochen nicht mehr zum Training zu kommen.", erwiderte sie selbstbewusst, „und das habe ich auch nicht vor."

„Was machst du dann hier?", wollte der Blond wütend wissen. „Du hast mir versprochen mir das Reiten zu lehren.", entgegnete sie und ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn zielsicher an. „Aber doch nicht jetzt.", sagte er genervt und blickte sich um. „Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Wenn du nicht mein Freund sein willst, bist du ein Untertan, und dann hast du zu tun, was ich sage.", fauchte sie mit ernster Miene. Seine silbernen Augen funkelten verachtend. „Was willst du? Soll ich mich vor dir verneigen, damit dich jeder erkennt, oder was?", machte er sich leise über sie lächerlich.

„Bring mir das Reiten bei.", sagte sie stur. „Ich habe im Gegenteil zu dir meine Pflichten.", erwiderte er eisern und seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. „Das ist mir egal.", meinte sie egoistisch. Daraufhin packte er ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie gegen das Gebäude. „Du tust mir weh.", quengelte sie und trat nach ihm. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du kleine verzogene Göre.", schnauzte er sie mit kalten Augen an und steckte ihre Tritte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ein, „in diesem Fall musst du dich nach mir richten. Denn du kannst nicht zu deinem Vater rennen und mich verpetzen, dass ich nicht auf dich höre. Weil er mit Sicherheit nicht gerne hören würde, dass seine Tochter in Jungenklamotten rum läuft und will, dass ich ihr das Reiten beibringe!" Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihre Ohren waren rot vor Zorn, doch sie sagte keinen Ton, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und stand still mit hängendem Kopf an der Mauer.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Leidest du unter Stimmungsschwankungen?", fragte er abschätzend und lockerte den Griff, „oder willst du mich mit der Mitleidnummer doch noch rumkriegen?" „Nein.", fauchte sie schwach. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Erst zickst du rum und jetzt lässt du den Kopf hängen. Was ist los mit dir?", wollte er wissen und strich ihr das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht, damit er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. „Gar nichts.", erwiderte sie stur und starrte auf den sandigen Boden. „Wie du meinst.", entgegnete er achselzuckend. „Wieso sollte ich dir was erzählen?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn aus traurigen, braunen Augen an. „Weil ich dir zuhören würde?", schlug er vor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf den Boden.

Draco setzte sich in den Sand. „Es geht also wieder darum, dass du mit mir befreundet sein willst?", vermutete er. Sie blickte weg. „Müssen Mädchen eigentlich immer so schwierig sein? Kannst du mir nicht einfach eine Antwort geben, damit ich wenigstens versuchen kann dich zu verstehen?", wollte er ruhig wissen. „Willst du das denn überhaupt?", fragte sie leise. Er nickte. „Komm, setz dich zu mir – in den Klamotten kannst du das ruhig machen.", grinste er. Sie funkelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich mit Abstand neben ihn setzte.

„Mit Alia bin ich schließlich auch befreundet.", flüsterte Virginie und sah stur geradeaus. „Alia ist ein Mädchen.", warf Draco ein. „Was hast das denn damit zu tun?", wollte sie genervt wissen, „ich soll schwierig sein? Was bist du denn dann?" „Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ein einfacher Diener und Soldat mit der Prinzessin befreundet ist?", meinte er. „Es ist nicht verboten.", erklärte sie stur. „Für dich ist eine solche Freundschaft auch nicht gefährlich, für mich schon.", erklärte er. „Und das hier ist nicht gefährlich für dich?", fauchte sie. Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich darf doch mit einem Jungen im Schatten der Arena sitzen und mich streiten.", antwortete er süffisant grinsend. „Lustig.", entgegnete sie und zog eine Schnute. „Hey, du musst das verstehen.", versuchte er sie zu überzeugen. „Ich will es aber nicht.", meckerte sie und sah ihn endlich an,

„man kann mit jedem befreundet sein." „Auch mit dem Sheik?", wollte Draco unschuldig guckend wissen. Sie schlug ihn leicht mit der Hand auf den muskulösen Oberarm. „Du nimmst mich gar nicht ernst.", stellte sie erzürnt fest. „Du lässt mir auch keine Möglichkeit meine Gründe zu erklären.", sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung. „Weil sie belanglos sind.", sagte sie und fragte tonlos, „magst du mich denn gar nicht?" Irritiert sah er sie an. „Was soll das denn nun schon wieder?", wollte er sichtlich irritiert wissen, „ist das eine Fangfrage?" „Schon gut - das sagt alles.", erwiderte sie enttäuscht und wollte aufstehen. „Kouvo!", er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie wieder runter in den Sand. Wütende braune Augen blitzten ihn an. „Ich mag dich wirklich, aber das hat doch damit nichts zu tun.", sagte er leise und ließ sie los. „Ach nein? Da bin ich aber ganz anderer Meinung. Wenn man jemanden mag, geht die Beziehung, die man zu ihm hat, doch wohl über Bekanntschaft hinaus!", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an.

„Wer würde mir denn schon glauben, dass ich mit einer hübschen Prinzessin, wie dir, nur befreundet bin, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken?", wollte Draco wissen und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Niemand würde uns das glauben, Virginie. Sie würden denken, dass ich nur deinen Körper will. Und wenn du ihnen widersprechen würdest, würden sie denken, dass ich dich in meiner Gewalt hätte und du nur sagst, was ich dir erlaube. Unsere Freundschaft wäre nur von kurzer Zeit und wir würden beide nichts dadurch gewinnen, eher alles verlieren.", erklärte er und sah sie weiterhin an. Still saß sie da, starrte ihn ungläubig an und ließ sich seine Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. ‚ „Wer würde mir denn schon glauben, dass ich mit einer hübschen Prinzessin wie dir nur befreundet bin, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken?" Niemand, er hat Recht.', dachte sie betrübt.

„Haben Kouvo und du denn eine Chance auf eine Freundschaft?", wollte sie wissen und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Er lächelte, sie würde niemals aufgeben. „Ja, das wäre möglich.", antwortete er, zog sie näher zu sich und legte kameradschaftlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter, „aber du musst aufpassen, dass Kouvo nicht zu oft erscheint." Sie nickte lächelnd.

„Hast du morgen Abend Zeit?", wollte er wissen, „Ja, warum?", fragte sie verwundert. „Wir könnten etwas reiten.", schlug er lächelnd vor. Virginie strahlte. „Gerne.", antwortete sie zaghaft. „Gut, dann treffen wir uns, wenn die Sonne im Nil verschwindet.", erklärte er und stand auf, bevor er sie hochzog, „geh jetzt." Sie nickte strahlend und lief los. „Falsche Richtung.", rief er ihr nach, als sie Richtung Haupteingang lief. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um, grinste ihn an und lief woanders hin. Schmunzelnd sah er ihr hinterher.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	10. Reitunterricht

**9. Reitunterricht**

_**Ein frohes neues Jahr!**_

Nachdenklich rekelte sie sich in der heißen Mittagssonne, die direkt über ihr zu stehen schien. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie die Hitze, selbst das Holz ihres Zauberstabes, der in ihrer Hand lag, war angenehm warm. Sie hatte ihn ausnahmsweise mitgenommen - eigentlich war es ihr verboten. Ihr Vater wollte nicht, dass sie sich zu sehr auf ihre magischen Kräfte verließ, außerdem war es streng geheim, dass die Pharaonenfamilie Zauberkräfte hatte.

Noch nicht einmal Alia hatte sie davon erzählen können. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihre Freundin darauf reagieren würde. Ob sie sie auslachen oder verachten würde! Ihre Zauberei hatte nichts mit ihrer Freundschaft zu tun und deswegen hielt sie es für schlauer, das Mädchen vorerst nicht einzuweihen.

Ramonnah hatte man schon vor langer Zeit eingeweiht, als sie kurz nach Virginies Geburt, zu ihrer Zofe gemacht wurde. Und da magische Kinder ihre Kräfte öfter mal nicht unter Kontrolle hatten, mussten die Zofen der Kinder eingeweiht werden, wobei sie auf den Pharao schwören mussten kein Wort zu sagen, ihr Leben lang. Natürlich hatte Ramonnah des Öfteren Probleme mit Virginie gehabt. Sie war dem Kind, was die Zauberei anging, schließlich nicht gewachsen, und konnte nichts gegen die Kräfte ausrichten. Es war ihre Aufgabe gewesen die Prinzessin zu erziehen, egal was passieren würde. Im Nachhinein hatte Ramonnah ihr anvertraut, dass sie froh war, dass Virginie ein Mädchen geworden ist. Denn sie hatte von den Zofen ihrer Brüder schon gehört, wie unbändig und wild kleine Buben waren.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei der Erinnerung auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Zofe umarmt und grinsend gemeint, dass sie manchmal gerne ein Junge wäre. Ramonnah war geschockt gewesen und hatte heftig den Kopf geschüttelt. „So was dürft Ihr nicht denken, Prinzessin. Ihr müsst die Schönheiten im Leben einer Frau sehen.", hatte sie gemeint. Woraufhin sie gesagt hatte: „Das Leben eines Jungen ist so viel einfacher, Jungen können machen, was sie wollen. Ich hingegen muss immer schön brav sein, lächeln und gut aussehen." Ihre Zofe hatte sie angelächelt, ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und gemeint: „Irgendwann werdet ihr verstehen, dass das Leben eine Frau reizvoller und schöner ist."

Sie würde ihren Zauberstab so gerne an diesem Abend mitnehmen, einfach nur um sicher zu gehen, dass nichts schief lief. Doch es war gefährlich. Zum einen war ihr Vater ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, er spürte jedes Mal, wenn jemand in der Nähe zauberte. Wenn es im Palast geschah, war es nicht sonderlich außergewöhnlich, dann könnte es jeder sein. Die Königin gönnte sich gerne ein längeres, heißes Bad. Bill-Horus übte gerne zaubern in seinem Zimmer, denn als Thronfolger musste er mächtig werden. Doch außerhalb des Palastes, und sie würden draußen reiten, konnte er augenblicklich neben die Quelle der Magie, also sie, apparieren. Außerdem könnte Draco sie vielleicht erwischen und wie sollte sie ihm das erklären. ‚Nein, es ist unmöglich. Ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen.', dachte sie traurig,

während sie ein Unsichtbarkeitsschild um sich errichtete, als jemand auf die Terrasse trat und schein bar nach ihr Ausschau hielt. Doch sie wollte jetzt keine Gesellschaft. Sie wollte in Ruhe nachdenken, wie schon den ganzen Vormittag. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Sonne endlich im Nil verschwand, aber sie hatte ihre Position noch immer nicht verändert. Virginie unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

Ihr Streit mit Draco vom letzten Abend kam ihr wieder in den Kopf. „Wer würde mir denn schon glauben, dass ich mit einer hübschen Prinzessin, wie dir, nur befreundet bin, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken? Niemand würde uns das glauben, Virginie. Sie würden denken, dass ich nur deinen Körper will. Und wenn du ihnen widersprechen würdest, würden sie denken, dass ich dich in meiner Gewalt hätte und du nur sagst, was ich dir erlaube. Unsere Freundschaft wäre nur von kurzer Zeit und wir würden beide nichts dadurch gewinnen, eher alles verlieren.", hatte er gesagt und ihr tief in die Augen geblickt. ‚Wieso nur ist alles so schwer? Warum lebe ich in einem Reich, wo Prinzessin und Diener keine Freunde sein können, geschweige denn mehr. Er ist so nett… Ich glaube, er wäre wirklich gerne mit mir befreundet – und ich auch mit ihm. Er denkt, dass ich hübsch bin…' Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich bei dem Gedanke auf ihr Gesicht.

In dem braunen, alten Gewand schlich sie sich ohne Schwierigkeiten als Kouvo aus dem Palast. Aufgeregt wie sie war, rannte sie leichtfüßig zu der Arena, als hätte sie ihr erstes Date. Noch immer ein Lächeln thronte auf ihren Lippen.

Schon von weitem sah sie das braune Pferd auf dem Weg stehen und entdeckte auch die Umrisse der Gestalt daneben. Ihr Herz schlug noch ein bisschen schneller, als sie sein Lächeln bemerkte.

„Wirst du verfolgt, oder warum rennst du so?", fragte er und blickte sich schnell um. „Nein.", sagte sie atemlos und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich fühl mich nur immer so frei, wenn ich Kouvo bin. Dann kann ich ohne Wachen den Palast verlassen und fühle mich nicht mehr wie eine Gefangene.", gestand sie leise und streichelte vorsichtig den Hals des Tieres. Der Blonde musterte sie, er verstand genau, was sie meinte. ‚Sie muss sich wie in einem goldenen Käfig vorkommen, genau wie meine Schwester es mir immer beschrieben hat.' Schnell verschob er den Gedanken wieder.

„Komm hier her. Das Pferd muss dich kennen lernen, deinen Duft riechen.", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. ‚Was hat er denn?' Als er sie jedoch anlächelte, verflüchtigten sich ihre Sorgen und sie hielt dem Pferd ihre Hand zum „Kennen Lernen" vor die großen Nasenlöcher. Der warme Atem des Tieres streifte ihre Haut – es kitzelte. „Sag Hallo zu Kouvo, Habibi (AN: Habibi Schatz, im Sinne von Liebling).", meinte er freundlich und klopfte dem Wallach freundschaftlich auf den Hals. Er leckte neugierig Virginies Hand, sodass sie überrascht die Augen aufriss. „Hey, ich bin nicht essbar.", meinte sie grinsend und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Blässe zwischen seinen Augen.

„Am besten reiten wir aus der Stadt raus, da können wir unbeobachtete üben.", schlug Draco vor. Sie nickte, bevor sie sich von ihm auf den Rücken des Pferdes helfen ließ. Anschließend saß auch er geschickt auf und trieb das Tier voran.

Kerzengerade saß sie alleine auf dem Pferd, während das gemächlich vor sich hin schritt; Draco ging mittlerweile nur noch nebenher. Virginie hatte ihre Finger verkrampft um die Zügel gelegt, sodass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen, sie war noch zu nervös und unsicher. „Gib ihm mehr Leine.", meinte Draco und zog ihr kräftig das Seil etwas aus den Händen. Als der Wallach jedoch schneller wurde, bekam sie leicht Panik. „Drück ihm deine Beine etwas fester in die Seiten, er muss spüren, dass du da bist.", sagte er und beschleunigte ebenfalls seinen Schritt. „Er wird mich doch spüren, ich bin schließlich nicht federleicht.", erwiderte sie wütend. „Habibi spürt dich trotzdem kaum, so zierlich wie du bist. Außerdem muss er merken, dass du das Sagen hast.", erklärte er ihr gelassen. Sie nickte nur und konzentrierte sich auf die Bewegungen des Pferdes.

„Willst du mal ein bisschen galoppieren?", wollte Draco nach einiger Zeit wissen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl auf ihn runter zu blicken. Sie konnte fast jeden Winkel seines Gesichtes sehen. Denn in der Wüste war es fast nie vollkommen dunkel, selbst dann nicht, wenn die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war. Der Mond und die Sterne erhellten die Landschaft, wie nirgendwo sonst. Man fühlte sich, als könnte man nach den Sternen greifen – sie wirkten so unglaublich nah. Sein Haar wirkte silbrig im Mondschein und verlieh ihm das Aussehen eines großen Feenmannes. Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken. „Wenn du hinter mir sitzt um eingreifen zu können.", warf sie ein. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er grinste. „Du kleiner Angsthase.", meinte er und schwang sich hinter sie auf den Rücken des Pferdes. „Angsthasen bleiben nachts Zuhause.", erwiderte sie leicht schmollend und verpasste ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. „Hey, hey. Sei lieber nett zu mir, sonst spring ich vom Pferd und gebe ihm einen Hieb, sodass es wild los galoppiert.", drohte er, wobei sie sein Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. „Das würdest du ja doch nicht machen.", entgegnete sie selbstsicher. „Da wär ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher.", hauchte er ihr leise ins Ohr, sodass sein warmer Atem ihre Haut streifte. Sie erschauderte.

Aber bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte der Diener seine Fersen bereits in die Seite des Pferdes gedrückt und es angetrieben. Virginie schrie erschrocken auf, als der braune Wallach sich plötzlich schneller in Bewegung setzte. Ein ehrliches Lachen erklang hinter ihr und sie biss entschlossen die Zähne zusammen. ‚Ich werde es ihm schon zeigen.'

„Ich glaub, Habibi braucht ne Pause… und ich auch.", sagte Draco viel später und glitt erleichtert vom Pferd. „Hattest du etwa Angst?", wollte sie grinsend wissen, während sie insgeheim auch froh war absitzen zu können, aber nur weil ihr Po schmerzte. „Ich? Aber nein.", behauptete er stur und schüttelte zur Bestätigung den Kopf. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und strich ihm eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, hinters Ohr. „Und warum ist dein Haar dann ganz nass?", wollte sie grinsend wissen. „Weil mir warm ist.", meinte er, aber seine unsichere Stimme verriet ihn. Diesmal lachte die Rothaarige. „Wie war das mit dem Angsthasen?", erinnerte sie ihn lachend, „ich glaube, wir sind quitt." Draco nickte grinsend. „Du reitest wie die Frau des Teufels.", gab er schließlich zu und suchte etwas Grünzeug aus seiner Tasche hervor, das Virginie dem erschöpften Pferd gab. „Ich hoffe, du beziehst das nicht auf meinen Charakter.", grinste sie und streichelte Habibi. „Manchmal.", grinste er, während er sich streckte und gähnte.

„Müde?", neckte sie ihn. „Ja, aber komm nicht auf die Idee, dass wir wieder zelten!", sagte er und sein Gesicht lag im Schatten, sodass sie seinen Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich an ihre gemeinsame Nacht und den darauf folgenden Morgen im Zelt erinnerte. „Hab ich gar nicht vor.", meinte sie eine Spur zu patzig. „Gut, dann sollten wir zurück reiten, bevor du vermisst wirst.", meinte er und wollte ihr hoch helfen. Doch Virginie schlug seine Hand weg und kam mit einiger Mühe alleine auf den Rücken des Pferdes, da das Tier zu ihrem Glück nicht sonderlich groß war. Der Blonde sagte keinen Ton, wartete jedoch ruhig, bevor er schließlich hinter ihr aufsaß.

Sie drehten das Pferd Richtung Stadt und galoppierten ein Paar Meter, bis sie auf der Spitze einer Düne abrupt stehen blieben. Gelb-rotes Licht spiegelte sich in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen und riesige, gefährliche Wärme strömte ihnen entgegen. Virginie erstarrte, während ihre Augen auf den erleuchteten Palast gerichtete waren. Draco legte einen Arm um sie, stieß dem Pferd seine Fersen in die Seiten und sie jagten, so schnell es durch eine Wüste eben ging, auf den in Flammen stehenden Palast zu. ‚Feuer.'

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	11. Magisches Feuer

**10. Magisches Feuer**

Ihr Herz raste, während sich die großen Flammen in ihren dunklen Augen spiegelten. Sie spürte die Kälte der Wüste mehr als zuvor und die kleinen Härchen an ihren Armen stellten sich auf. In ihrem Inneren zog es sich zusammen und die Angst übernahm die Führung ihres Körpers. „Schneller.", schrie sie und drückte dem galoppierenden Pferd ihre Fersen in die sie Seiten. „Hey, Habibi tut schon sein bestes.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr beruhigend über den Oberarm. „Und was ist, wenn wir zu spät kommen?", fragte sie verzweifelt und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. „Jemand von den Wachen wird das Feuer schon bemerkt haben. Du wirst deine Familie gleich gesund und munter treffen.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er spürte, wie sie vor ihm zitterte, und er selbst musste sich ebenfalls zusammen reißen, um ihr nicht zu zeigen, dass er ihre Ängste nur allzu gut nachempfinden konnte. ‚Hoffentlich denken sie auch an die Diener. Bitte, oh Ra, rette meine Familie, rette Alexander und Mariah.', flehte der Blonde.

Schon bald hatten sie den Stadtrand erreicht und ritten weiter durch die kleinen, engen Gassen auf den Palast zu. Der Sand wurde unter den Hufen des Pferdes aufgewirbelt und ließ eine Wolke hinter ihnen herwirbeln. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem kinnlangen Haar und ließ es wie verrückt um ihren Kopf wirbeln, sodass Draco es zeitweise ins Gesicht bekam. Ihr Duft wurde ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschlagen, vermischt mit kleinen Sandkörnern, weswegen er zeitweise die Augen zukneifen musste und der unwissenden Virginie die Führung kurz überließ. Sie war jedoch so sehr darauf konzentriert, so schnell wir möglich zum brennenden Palast, zu ihrer Familie zu kommen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie das Pferd teilweise ohne Hilfe ritt.

‚Wieso brennt der Palast? Hoffentlich geht's allen gut. Was ist, wenn jemand verletzt ist? Oh, hätte ich doch meinen Zauberstab mitgenommen! Dann könnte ich jetzt per Zauber einfach das Feuer löschen. Moment mal, das könnte jeder aus meiner Familie. Das heißt, dass sie entweder noch alle schlafen oder es kein normales, sondern ein magisches Feuer ist. Aber außer uns kann niemand ein magisches Feuer legen. Verflucht. Schneller.'

Schließlich kamen sie auf dem Palasthof an. Dort im Licht des Feuers hatten sich bereits einige Leute versammelt, die panisch durch einander riefen und durch die Gegend liefen, auf der Suche nach ihren Verwandten und Freunden. Hastig sprang Draco vom Pferd und Virginie rutschte schnell, wenn auch unelegant hinterher. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder harten Boden unter den Füßen zu haben und sie ging die ersten Schritte fast so breitbeinig wie ein Cowboy. Der Blonde musste sich bei ihrem Anblick ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Warte hier.", sagte er an Virginie gewandt, die im Moment Kouvo's Identität angenommen hatte. Er griff nach Habibis Zügeln und führte ihn eiligst von dem Feuer weg.

Nachdem er das Pferd außer Reichweite der Flammen festgebunden hatte, rannte er schnell zu dem Platz zurück, wo er Virginie zurück gelassen hatte, doch sie war nicht mehr da. „Verflucht.", fluchte er und sah sich besorgt nach ihr um. Aber im Licht der tanzenden Flammen hatten viele Haare einen leichten, roten Stich, sodass ihre in der Menge nicht auffielen. Er rannte durch die Leute und rief immer wieder: „Kouvo!" Es antwortete jedoch niemand. Und auch ohne jemanden zu fragen wusste er, dass sie in den Palast gerannt sein musste. Er seufzte, bevor er ebenfalls auf die offen stehende Tür zu lief, sich geschickt an den Wachen vorbei schlich und schnell den Gang runter rannte. „Hey, bleiben Sie hier. Es ist viel zu gefährlich da drinnen.", brüllte man ihm nach, doch er überhörte die aufgebrachten Wachen und legte noch einen Schritt zu. Er musste sie finden.

Wie ein verrücktet rannte er durch die schwach erleuchteten Gänge. Er riss sämtliche Vorhänge und Türen auf, um zu gucken, ob sie dort war. Meistens war der Raum jedoch leer. Nur einmal lag noch jemand im Bett. „Aufwachen, los stehen Sie auf.", schrie er und eilte auf das Bett zu. Eine ältere Frau blinzelte ihn verschlafen an, als sie bemerkte, dass es ein junger, fremder Mann war, der neben ihrem Bett stand, schrie sie ihn an und schlug mit ihren Händen nach ihm. „Nicht doch, M'am. Bitte, Sie müssen hier raus. Es brennt.", sagte er wütend, während er seine Arme vor seinen Kopf hielt um ihre Schläge abzuwehren, „der Palast brennt.", wiederholte er diesmal etwas lauter. Plötzlich hielt die Frau inne und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was sagen Sie da?", fragte sie mit tiefer Stimme. „Es brennt, Sie müssen schnell nach draußen!", wiederholte er genervt und rannte aus dem Raum. Er hatte genug für sie getan, er musste Virginie finden.

Weitere zehn Minuten später hatte er sie allerdings immer noch nicht gefunden. Er hatte schon den gesamten nicht in Flammen stehenden Bereich des Palastes abgesucht: die Salons, ihre Gemächer, Alias Zimmer, die Aufenthaltsräume und selbst die Gemächer der restlichen Königsfamilie, doch sie waren alle leer. Scheinbar hatte man tatsächlich schon die ganze Familie geweckt, doch keiner von ihnen war zu sehen. Aber Virginies Zimmertür hatte offen gestanden, es sah also ganz so aus, als wäre sie kurz vor ihm noch dort gewesen. „Kouvo, Virginie!", rief er, doch er bekam abermals keine Antwort.

Er holte tief Luft, ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als in linken Trakt des Palastes zu laufen, dort wo das Feuer brannte. Ohne weiter kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden drehte er sich um und rannte weiter, die Seitenstiche missachtend. ‚Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert. Hätte ich sie doch bloß nicht alleine gelassen. Man wird mir den Kopf abschlagen, wenn ich Schuld daran habe, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen ist. Wo ist sie nur?'

Er lief so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen durch die Gänge. Trotz der späten Stunde war er jetzt wieder hellwach und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er noch nie so schnell gelaufen. Er sah die Landschaft nur verschwommen an ihm vorbei rauschen, ein Meer aus Sandsteinen und zwischendurch den Flammen der Fackeln. Je weiter er rannte, desto heißer und stickiger wurde es. Schon bald kamen ihm Massen an Qualm entgegen, die ihm wie extrem dichter Nebel die Sicht nahmen. Er hielt sich die bloße Hand vor den Mund und rannte blind weiter. „Kouvo! Virginie!", schrie er erneut. Sein Puls raste und sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seine Brust. Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er weiterhin nur das Knistern von Flammen hörte und kein menschliches Lebenszeichen.

Kurz darauf entdeckte er dann auch die erste brennende Tür. Er atmete Asche ein und musste prompt husten. Zu seinem Glück konnte sich das Feuer nur langsam und schwierig ausbreiten, weil sämtliche Wände aus Stein gebaut waren und nur die Möbel und Türen Nahrung für die Flammen bildeten. Nur selten schaffte es eine Flammenzunge den weiten Weg über den Flur zu einer gegenüberliegenden Tür. Immer auf das Feuer achtend lief er gebückt weiter und sprang ab und zu über verkohlte Türen, die auf dem Boden lagen. Dabei fühlten seine Füße sich an, als würden sie glühen oder gar brennen. Denn die Steine hatten sich durch das Feuer erhitzt und nur wegen der dicken Hornhautschicht unter seinen Füßen, die sich in all den Jahren gebildet hatte, in denen er schon barfuss ging, war es ihm überhaupt möglich ohne Schuhe den Boden zu berühren. Doch es schmerzte immer mehr und seine Fußsohlen waren schon ganz rot. Seine Augen tränten von dem Qualm und den Schmerzen, er biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen. Vielleicht brauchte sie seine Hilfe, oder wer anders. Er konnte jetzt nicht umkehren, dafür war er schon zu weit gekommen.

Er lief eine weitere Treppe hoch und bog nach recht in einen langen, verzweigten Gang. Er rannte und rannte und rannte, niemand schien ihn aufhalten zu können. Im Notfall wäre er sogar bis nach Abu Simpel gerannt, nur um sie zu retten. Es traf ihn wie einen Schock, dass er sich so große Sorgen um sie machte, bedeutete, dass er um einiges mehr für die kleine Prinzessin empfand, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Sie war in letzter Zeit wirklich so was wie eine sehr gute Freundin für ihn geworden, das was er immer hatte vermeiden wollen! Denn es würde nur Schwierigkeiten geben. Doch darum ging es jetzt nicht, wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde ihre Freundschaft vielleicht erst gar keine Chance bekommen. Wenn sie jetzt verbrannte, würde er sich selbst die Schuld daran geben und daran zerbrechen. Es war schon immer seine Aufgabe gewesen sie zu beschützen – er hatte sie schon als kleines Kind immer beschützt.

Gedankenverloren bog er um eine weitere Ecke, bevor er abrupt stehen blieb. Überall auf dem Boden lagen brennende Holzlatten, die aus den Türen gefallen sein mussten, vermischt mit den zu Boden gefallenen Fackeln. Der Flur war so erhellt, als wäre es Tag und nicht tiefste Nacht. Der ganze Gang schien zu brennen und demnach war auch die Temperatur hoch. Aber all das bemerkte Draco nicht, seine Augen waren geradeaus auf Virginie gerichtet. Sie trug ihre Haare noch offen und auch die Klamotten von Kouvo, während sie zusammen mit den restlichen vier Mitgliedern ihrer Familie mitten im Flur stand. Sie passte äußerlich überhaupt nicht zu ihnen, weil die anderen alle edle Kleidung trugen und sie eigentlich nur einen Stoffrest. Doch sie gehörte zu der königlichen Familie, die einen Kreis bildend im Flur stand, und jeder von ihnen hielt einen hölzernen Stab in der Hand.

„Ich, Anubis-Arth, Herrscher über Ägypten, rufe dich oh Ra, du Sonnengott, mächtigster aller Götter, schick mir deine Macht.", rief der Pharao mit deutlicher Stimme. „Ich, Nephthys-Mol, Herrscherin über Ägypten, rufe dich oh Ra, du Sonnengott, mächtigster aller Götter, schick mir deine Weisheit.", stimmte die Pharaonin mit in das Ritual ein. „Ich, Bill-Horus, zukünftiger Herrscher über Ägypten, rufe dich oh Ra, du Sonnengott, mächtigster aller Götter, schick mir deine Kraft.", war der Thronfolger an der Reihe. „Ich, Amun-Char, zweitgeborener Sohn der Herrscher über Ägypten, rufe dich oh Ra, du Sonnengott, mächtigster aller Götter, schick mir deinen Mut.", rief der nächste. Und zuletzt war ihre Stimme klar und hell zu hören: „Ich, Isis-Virginie, einzige Tochter der Herrscher über Ägypten, rufe dich oh Ra, du Sonnengott, mächtigster aller Götter, schick mir deine Stärke."

Die Gewänder des Pharaos und seiner Frau hatten bereits Feuer gefangen, doch sie machten nichts dagegen, sie schienen es noch nicht mal bemerkt zu haben. Während die Gewänder ihrer Kinder nur bis zu deren Knien gingen, sodass die Flammen sie nicht so leicht erreichen konnten. Draco stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder seine Augen von diesem außergewöhnlichen Schauspiel zu nehmen, und sah weiterhin zu, wie die Spitzen der Holzstäbe zu glühen begannen, bevor alle fünf gleichzeitig riefen: „Ra Caerúleus Ignis!" Es hörte sich so an, als wären die Worte nur aus einem Mund gekommen, war das letzte, das Draco dachte. Denn augenblicklich erschien ein blauer Flammenkreis aus ihren Zauberstäben und breitete sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit in alle Richtungen aus. Der Blonde sah das Licht noch auf sich zu kommen, spürte noch die angenehme Kälte, dann wurde alles schwarz.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	12. Wahrheit

**11. Wahrheit **

_Er war so müde, dass er seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gelegt hatte und ihm seine Augen zugefallen waren. Nun lauschte er ihrer beruhigenden Stimme. „Sei froh, dass du ein Junge bist, Draco. Du verstehst das noch nicht, du bist ja erst vier Jahre alt! Doch Mädchen haben kaum Rechte in unserer Gesellschaft. Ich liebe unsere Eltern wirklich, aber manchmal komm ich mir vor wie in einem goldenen Käfig. Genieß du es bloß draußen rum zu toben und dich schmutzig zu machen. Obwohl ich mich von klein auf benehmen musste, wirst du eins Tages alles erben. In was für eine Welt sind wir nur geboren! Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mit meiner Magd tauschen. Aber was erzähl ich dir da? Schlaf ruhig, kleiner Bruder, die Sterne wachen über dich."_

_Sie fuhr ihm gleichmäßig mit ihren schlanken Händen durch sein kurzes Haar und begann leise vor sich hin zusummen. Sein Atem wurde langsam und regelmäßig und blad darauf war er friedlich eingeschlafen._

Erschreckt riss er die Augen auf und starrte in einen dunkelblauen Himmel, zumindest dachte er anfangs, dass es der Himmel sei. Nach einigem Blinzeln stellte er jedoch fest, dass der Himmel irgendwie seltsam gewellt war, weil es der Himmel eines Himmelbettes war. Sofort saß er kerzengerade und sah sich verwirrt um. Er saß tatsächlich in einem breiten Bett. „Sophie?", flüsterte er noch immer verschlafen.

„Du bist wach?", erklang eine weibliche Stimme. Doch als er ihr folgte, entdeckte er nicht die erwartete Blondine, sondern eine in Blau gekleidete Brünette. Er blinzelte. „Wo bin ich?", fragte er irritiert und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „In meinen Gemächern.", antwortete das Mädchen, „wer ist Sophie?" „Ihr kennt sie nicht.", antwortete er steif. Sie sah ihn fragend an, zuckte aber anschließend mit den Schultern.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen und trat an das Bett heran, um ihn zu mustern. Erschreckt fiel ihm auf, dass ihm die Decke bis zu den Lenden gerutscht war und seinen nackten Oberkörper preisgab. Seltsam beschämt zog er sich die Decke wieder höher. „Ich fühle mich etwas schwummerig.", gestand er und fasste sich an den Kopf, „was ist passiert?" „Der Palast hat gebrannt. Aber das Feuer ist schon seit einiger Zeit erloschen.", erzählte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Draco rutschte von ihr weg. „Was ist los?", sie blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ihr habt das Feuer mit einem Zauber gelöscht.", gab er seine Gedanken preis und schien selber schockiert von seinen Worten zu sein.

Virginie entglitt für einige Sekunden ihr Gesichtsausdruck, in denen sie ihn vollkommen überrascht und entsetzt ansah. „Aber… aber…", ihre Stimme versagte. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie verstand es nicht. ‚Vater hat ihn doch mit einem Muggel-Amnesie-Zauber belegt. Warum kann er sich dennoch daran erinnern?'

„Das musst du geträumt haben, Draco. Du hast mehrere Stunden tief und fest geschlafen.", erzählte sie ihm mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme und legte ihm ihre kühle Hand auf die Stirn. Er hatte kein Fieber, dennoch zuckte er unter ihrer Berührung zusammen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und er starrte sie noch immer geschockt an. „Nein, ich weiß, dass es so war. Du, Isis-Virginie, hast Ra um seine Stärke gebeten.", erinnerte er sich bleich, „dann ist ein Feuerkreis um euch entstanden und hat mich in die Bewusstlosigkeit gestoßen." Er fasste sich an seinen schmerzenden Kopf und tatsächlich hatte er eine Beule am Hinterkopf, er musste gestürzt sein. Die junge Prinzessin starrte ihn geschockt an. ‚Kein Diener kennt meinen vollständigen Namen. Außerdem war es genau, wie er erzählt hat. Ich habe gehört, wie er gefallen ist. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht vor meinem Vater verstecken, da er ihn ebenfalls gehört und gesehen hat. Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass ich mich um ihn kümmern durfte…'

Schließlich sackte sie leicht zusammen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mit einem stärkeren Amnesie-Zauber belegen. „Du musst mir bei deinen Eltern schwören, dass du es niemals jemandem erzählen wirst!", sagte sie schließlich leise und sah ihm durchdringend in seine Augen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn festgenagelt. Bewegungsunfähig lag er in dem großen Bett, sie an seiner Seite sitzend. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein Déjà-Vu, ein Traum oder eine Erinnerung war, vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus allem?

„Wenn du mir bei deinen Brüdern schwörst, dass du mich niemals mit Magie belegen wirst!", entgegnete er mutig und erwiderte entschlossen ihren Blick. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er reichte ihr seine. „Abgemacht."

Anschließend sackte Draco erschöpft auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Schweiß rann ihm die Seite hinunter und sein Atem ging schwer. „Ruh dich aus. Ich bring dir nachher etwas zum Essen.", sie lächelte ihn blass an, bevor sie sich erhob und ihn allein ließ. Er schloss erledigt die Augen. Es war so viel geschehen. Wie sollte er da schlafen können?

Virginie lehnte mit dem Rücken an ihrer Tür. Er sah unglaublich gut aus, sein nackter Körper war muskulös und gebräunt, am liebsten hätte sie ihn berührt. Sie schluckte. Ihr Bett würde nachher nach ihm riechen, wie sollte sie dann nur schlafen können? Andererseits war sie irritiert, sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wie der Fluch einem einfachen Sklaven nichts anhaben konnte. ‚Er kommt aus Europa. Doch auch da sind die Zauberer nur eine Minderheit. Und ich würde jawohl wissen, wenn er einer wäre! Wahrscheinlich ist er nur immun gegen diese alte ägyptische Magie? Oder sie war einfach zu harmlos? Oder der Feuerkreis hat sein Gedächtnis geschützt? Es könnte so viele Gründe haben. Mist, meine Eltern warten auf mich… Jetzt kann ich etwas erleben. Ich will ihnen das mit Kouvo nicht erklären, es ist mein Geheimnis. Aber was soll ich ihnen stattdessen erzählen? Sie haben das braune Gewand und meine kurzen Haare gesehen…'

„… wie kannst du uns das antun? Wir müssten dich eigentlich solange einschließen, bis dein Haar wieder nachgewachsen ist! Und was wird der Sheik sagen? Verflucht, hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Tochter? Mit den Haaren will dich doch niemand haben. Es sieht schrecklich aus! Und dabei haben wir schon all die jungen Männer zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen… Du machst uns immer nur Schwierigkeiten. Khan bring sie in ihre Gemächer und verriegele alle Ausgänge.", befahl der Pharao erzürnt. „Aber, Vater…", versuchte Virginie etwas zu einzuwerfen. „Schaff sie aus meinen Augen.", ignorierte er sie wütend und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Mutter, kannst du nicht?", versuchte die Prinzessin sich an ihre Mutter zu wenden. Diese betrachtete sie mit gerümpfter Nase. „Deine schönen Haare, Kind…", murmelte sie nur ungläubig vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ohne eine faire Chance zu haben wurde Virginie von der Wache am Arm gepackt und aus dem Saal gezerrt. „Lass mich los, du tust mir weh.", beschwerte sie sich lauthals und versuchte seine Finger von ihrem Arm zu lösen, doch die Hand schien wie versteinert um ihren Arm gelegt zu sein und rührte sich kein bisschen. Außerdem griff die Wache an der Tür ihren anderen Arm und zusammen schafften die beiden sie ohne Schwierigkeiten zu ihren Gemächern. Die Wache davor öffnete die Tür und wie eine Gefangene wurde sie hinein geworfen. Sie hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihr verriegelt wurde und gleichzeitig auch das Schloss des Bedienstetenganges zuschnackte.

Weinend sackte sie zu Boden. Ihre Eltern hatte ihr nicht mal die Möglichkeit gegeben ihre Tat zu erklären, sie sahen es als Beleidigung an ihnen an und ließen sich davon auch nicht abbringen. Sie war eben eine kleine verzogenen Prinzessin, die zeigen wollte, dass sie machen konnte, was sie wollte, ohne die Folgen zu beachten. ‚Sie sind so unfair.' Sie schluchzte und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren und legte es auf ihre Arme.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Wärme durch den Stoff ihres Kleides auf ihrem Rücken. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht des blonden Dieners. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er irritiert. Doch sie konnte nicht antworten, erneut rannen ihr Tränen aus den Augen und ihre Unterlippe zitterte gewaltig. „Hey, ist es denn so schlimm?", fragte er ungläubig und fuhr ihr mit seiner warmen Hand über den Rücken. Sie nickte mit nassen Augen. „Komm, steh wenigstens von dem kalten Boden auf?", sagte er und wollte ihr aufhelfen. Doch sie schüttelte nur weinend den Kopf und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Draco seufzte und hob sie daraufhin hoch. Wie erstarrt sah sie ihn an, damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und kuschelte sich an seine warme Brust. Heiße Tropfen rannen ihm über die Haut und jagten ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper. Was war nur passiert?

Er setzte sich auf ihre breites Bett, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los. So legte er seine Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er kam sich so hilflos vor. Dennoch raste sein Herz wie wild, noch nie hatte eine Frau ihn nackt berührt. Ihre Hände waren kalt in seinem Rücken, während ihr Gesicht warm war, genau wie die Tränen, die ihm noch immer den nackten Bauch runter liefen und die Decke durchnässten, die er sich eben um die Hüfte geschwungen hatte.

Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an seine glatte Brust und genoss seinen Duft und seine Wärme. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher in seinen muskulösen Armen. „Bleib bei mir.", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich lass dich nicht allein, Virginie.", versprach er und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Lass mich nicht los!", flehte sie und drückte sich noch mehr an ihn, klammerte sich förmlich an ihn.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	13. Eingesperrt

**12. Eingesperrt**

Er betrachtete sie von oben, wie sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte. Ihre Schminke war vom vielen Weinen verschmiert und hatte dunkle Striemen auf ihrem feinen Gesicht hinterlassen. Ein paar Haarsträhnen klebten ihr nass im Gesicht, er strich sie ihr zaghaft zur Seite. Seine Hand wirkte so groß im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesicht, insgesamt kam er sich ihr gegenüber in dem Augenblick groß vor. Sie hockte wie ein zusammengesunkenes Häufchen auf seinem Schoß und suchte Schutz an seiner bloßen, breiten Brust. Ihr warmer Atem streifte seine Haut und er bemerkte, dass seine Brustwarzen erhärtet waren. Nur gut, dass ihr das nicht aufgefallen war, denn sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Er wollte nicht, dass es aussah, als würde er die Situation ausnutzen, denn das tat er nicht. Er konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass ihm ihre Nähe missfiel, doch er kam sich hilflos vor. Denn er wusste immer noch nicht, warum sie so aufgelöst war. Seinen einen Arm hatte er um sie gelegt und drückte sie leicht an sich, während er mit der rechten Hand ihr leicht über den Kopf strich. Er streichelte sie. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, dennoch war es die Wahrheit. Er hätte aufgehört, wenn sie nicht in einer solchen Verfassung wäre. Trotzdem kam er sich seltsam dabei vor, sie so zu berühren. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Berührungen ihm gefielen, war ebenfalls alles andere als beruhigend. Sie war schließlich die Prinzessin dieses Reiches und es absolut nicht gut, wenn er beginnen sollte sich zu ihr hingezogen zu fühlen!

Um sich von solchen Gedanken abzulenken, fragte er sie leise: „Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" Erst reagierte sie nicht, nur an ihrem leichten Zittern und ihrem Atem erkannte er, dass sie nicht eingeschlafen war. Schließlich nickte sie leicht und erzählte ihm mit vom Heulen heiserer Stimme von der Bestrafung durch ihre Eltern. Draco hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, während er ihr immer wieder abwesend über den Rücken fuhr.

Als sie zu Ende erzählt hatte, hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn aus ihren nassen, braunen Augen verzweifelt an. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis ihr Gesicht zu berühren, so legte er vorsichtig seine große Hand an ihre Wange und strich ihr zärtlich eine Träne weg. „Hey, das ist doch kein Grund so zu weinen.", entgegnete er lächelnd, „man streitet sich eben hin und wieder mal mit seinen Eltern. Irgendwann werden sie dich um Vergebung bitten – auch dein Vater.", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass sie ihn verbessern wollte,

„ich find's übrigens gar nicht schlimm, dass du kürzere Haare hast, als die meisten Frauen. Dadurch bist du nicht nur einzigartig, du siehst auch hübsch so aus.", der Ansatz eines Lächelns schlich sich auf ihre Lippen,

„außerdem muss man immer die Vorteile sehen." „Und die wären?", fragte sie bitter. „Du wirst den Sheik lange nicht sehen – wahrscheinlich schicken sie ihn sogar vorerst wieder weg!", schlug er grinsend vor. Sie nickte, das könnte gut sein. „Du musst keinen Pflichten mehr nachkommen und kannst dich Tage lang entspannen.", zählte er weiter auf. „Und ich habe dich.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Er nickte grinsend.

„Und wenn du dich mit deinen Eltern auch zeitweise nicht verstehst, kann ich dir gerne Alexander und Mariah vorstellen.", schlug er lächelnd vor. Ihre Tränen verebbten und sie blickte ihn nachdenklich von her an. „Wieso nennst du deine Eltern eigentlich beim Vornamen? Weil sie noch so jung sind?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte.", meinte Draco irgendwie abweisend. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.", grinste sie leicht sarkastisch.

„Ich müsste aber gleich irgendwann gehen, sie werden sich Sorgen um mich machen. Auch wenn ich ihnen schon zig Mal gesagt habe, dass ich kein kleines Kind mehr bin.", meinte er achselzuckend und grinste leicht. „Ich befürchte, das wird nicht gehen.", warf die Prinzessin ein. Der Blonde sah sie unverstehend an. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich eingeschlossen worden bin. Alle Ausgänge sind versperrt. Sie werden dich nicht rauslassen!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater mich mit dir in deine Gemächer einsperren möchte." „Er weiß nicht, dass du hier bist, soviel ist klar." „Also werden die Wachen mich doch rauslassen, wenn sie meine Stimme hören." Virginie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben den Befehl keinen rein oder raus zu lassen, egal wen." Draco sah sie ungläubig an. „Dann klettere ich aus dem Fenster.", er deutete auf die großen, offenen Fenster in der Sandsteinwand. „Kannst du gerne versuchen, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du nicht weit kommst. So wie ich meinen Vater einschätze, wird er die Fenster magisch versperrt haben." „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch.", erwiderte sie, krabbelte jedoch von seinem Schoß um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, selber nachzugucken. Und genau wie sie vermutet hatte, wurde er weder durch den Eingang noch durch den Bediensteteneingang raus gelassen. Bei dem Versuch durch eines der Fenster zu klettern riss es ihn rücklings von den Beinen. „Draco.", rief sie entsetzt und rannte auf ihn zu. Er blinzelte und versuchte so die Sterne zu verscheuchen, die wild vor seinen Augen herum flackerten. Mit der Zeit verschwanden die kleinen Biester und er erblickte Virginies besorgtes Gesicht über ihm. „Mit geht es gut.", beantwortete er ihre ungestellte Frage und setzte sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf rumorte. Das war einfach nicht sein Tag: erst das Feuer und jetzt das.

Er sah an sich runter und stellte fest, dass das Laken, das er sich um die Hüfte geschwungen hatte, runter gerutscht war. Virginies folgte seinem Blick und errötete augenblicklich. Sie drehte sich schnell weg und ging auf ihr Bett zu, während Draco mit leicht erröteten Wangen aufstand und sich das Laken neu umwickelte. „Du hast nicht zufällig Kleidung für mich?", fragte er selbstsicher. Sie drehte sich langsam um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur mein Kouvo-Gewand, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es dir passt.", erwiderte sie. Er nickte, während er sich das Laken nun festhielt. „Ich könnte das Laken so zaubern, dass es nicht mehr rutscht ..." schlug sie vor und sah ihn abschätzend an. Er musterte sie fragend. Schließlich nickte er, er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier mit ihr eingesperrt sein würde, und es konnte immer mal passieren, dass er vergaß, was er trug und das Laken zu Boden glitt. Schon alleine um diese Situation zu vermeiden war es besser, wenn sie ihre Magie nutzte.

Virginie holte ihren hölzernen Zauberstab. Dann trat sie dicht an ihn ran, hielt mit einer Hand die übereinander liegenden Stoffe zusammen und tippte dann mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen. Es leuchtete kurz grün, dann waren die Stoffe miteinander verschmolzen und sie ließ das Laken los. Mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschwenker war das Laken nur noch Knielang. Zufrieden nickte Virginie und legte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich mittlerweile, wie das Feuer entstanden ist?", wollte Draco irgendwann wissen.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	14. Angst, Trauer und Sehnsucht

**13. Angst, Trauer und Sehnsucht**

Virginie musterte sein Gesicht kritisch. ‚Wie viel soll ich ihm erzählen? Wie sehr kann ich ihm trauen? Andererseits kann ich ihn auch nicht anlügen, das würde die Freundschaft zerstören und das will ich auf keinen Fall. Was würde ihm die Wahrheit denn bringen? Nichts, also kann ich sie ihm auch sagen!' Sie sah ihm in seine silbernen Augen und drohte dahin zu schmelzen. ‚Was ist nur mit mir los?' Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die weite, sandige Ferne.

„Es war auf jeden Fall ein magisches Feuer. Jemand, ein Magier, muss es mit einem Zauberstab entfacht haben.", sagte sie leise. „Gibt es hier noch mehr Zauberer als euch?", wollte er wissen und setze sich auf die Bettkante. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Er hat kurz nach meiner Geburt den letzten Zauber hier in der Stadt gespürt.", berichtete sie und fügte blass hinzu, „außerdem ist das Feuer durch keinen Zauberstab von einem Familienmitglied entstanden." „Das heißt, es gibt noch einen Zauberstab!", vermutete Draco interessiert. Virginie nickte: „Ja und noch einen Zauberer. Aber wer sollte den Palast abbrennen wollen?" Sie lief unruhig im Zimmer umher. „Was will der Zauberer? Auf wen hat er es abgesehen? Ich meine, man macht das doch nicht einfach so. Jetzt ist jeder in Gefahr, wenn man noch nicht mal im Palast sicher ist!"

Draco griff nach ihrer Hand, als sie nicht aufhörte an ihm vorbei zu laufen, und zog sie neben sich auf das Bett. „Beruhig dich erstmal. Du hast doch auch einen Zauberstab. Du kannst dich doch gegen den Eindringling wehren und außerdem seid ihr in der Überzahl!", versuchte er ihr etwas von der Angst zu nehmen. „Er wird bestimmt besser zaubern als ich und was mache ich dann? Was ist, wenn er es auf mich abgesehen hat?", fragte sie und sah ihn ängstlich aus großen Augen an. „Wieso sollte er?" „Ich weiß nicht…. Vielleicht ist er verrückt?" „Jetzt hör aber auf, Virginie. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wer es warum getan hat. Vielleicht was es ein Missgeschick, vielleicht kann der Jemand nicht richtig zaubern und hat aus Versehen ein Feuer entfacht! Außerdem bist du nicht allein – zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit. Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, ich bin hier mit dir eingeschlossen." Sie nickte betrübt. „Dann können wir noch nicht mal fliehen…", murmelte sie vernichtend betrübt. Draco schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. ‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…'

„Können wir mal über was anderes reden?", fragte er leicht genervt. „Klar, zum Beispiel könntest du mir sagen, wer Sophie ist!", meinte Virginie nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens. Augenblicklich wurde der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen traurig und schweifte irgendwie in die Ferne ab. ‚Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?', fragte sich die Prinzessin, doch sie konnte ihre Worte nicht rückgängig machen und so standen sie schwer im Raum. Sie lehnte sich zurück, bis sie auf ihrem Bett lag und starrte die hohe Decke an. Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, in denen sie einfach nur vor sich hinstarrte.

Erst, als sie schon längst mit keiner Antwort mehr gerechnet hatte, räusperte er sich und erzählte mit seltsam belegter Stimme: „Sophie war meine ältere Schwester." Er guckte sie nicht an, sein Kopf war weiterhin nach vorne gerichtet und sie nahm an, dass er weiterhin in die Ferne sah. So blieb sie ruhig liegen und betrachtete seinen braunen Rücken, sie konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich. Andererseits hatte er schon alleine mit dem Satz ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. ‚Draco hat eine Schwester?'

„Sie war 12 Jahre älter als ich. Sie hat sich immer um mich gekümmert, man könnte fast sagen, dass sie die Rolle meiner Mutter übernommen hat. Sie war immer für mich da. Hat mit mir gespielt, wenn sie Zeit hatte. Hat mich abends ins Bett gebracht und mir Geschichten erzählt oder mich in den Schlaf gesungen.", seine Stimme war verträumt und seine Gedanken hingen in einer längst vergangen Zeit. Virginie hörte gespannt zu, Draco hatte noch nie etwas von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt, bevor er zu ihr in den Palast kam. Sie wusste eigentlich gar nichts über seine Herkunft. „Sie war wunderschön. Zumindest ist sie das in meiner Erinnerung. Sie hatte langes, glattes, blondes Haar und sturmgraue Augen. Sie war nicht größer als du, vielleicht eher noch ein Stück kleiner. Sie hat es geliebt zu reiten, aber sie durfte nicht oft. Unsere Eltern waren streng, was ihre Erziehung anging…" Draco verstummte.

Virginie wartete, doch als er von alleine nicht weiter redete, fragte sie vorsichtig: „Was ist passiert?" Sie sah, wie sich seine Rückenmuskeln anspannten, und sie widerstand der Versuchung ihre Hand auf seinen nackten Rücken zu legen und ihm die Anspannung weg massieren. „Sie ist tot.", war seine knappe Antwort und in seiner Stimme klang so viel Trauer und Sehnsucht mit, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als sich aufzurichten und ihn von hinten zu umarmen. Nach und nach fiel die Anspannung wieder von ihm ab. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr…", flüsterte er traurig.

„Ich vermisse meine Brüder auch…", flüsterte sie in derselben Tonlage. Draco strich ihr sacht über den Arm, den sie um ihn geschlungen hatte. „Hast du jemals wieder was von Aton-Perce gehört?", fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, vermisse ich ihn am wenigsten. Ich hatte nie sonderlich viel mit ihm zu tun. Außerdem hat er uns verraten, ich will ihn gar nicht wieder sehen.", berichtete sie stur, „aber die Zwillinge und auch Ron-Seth, obwohl ich ihn nie gekannt habe, weil er bei der Geburt gestorben ist." Sie merkte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, sie hatte zwei wunderbare Brüder, doch wie schön wär es erst gewesen, wenn die anderen auch für sie da wären?

Draco spürte, wie ein warmer Tropfen auf seine nackte Schulter fiel und drehte ihr langsam den Kopf zu. Er weinte nicht mehr, wie sie erkannte, doch seine Wangen waren feucht. Sie sah ihm tief in die durch die Nässe scheinbar noch tieferen, silbernen Augen. Es war, als würde sie in die Unendlichkeit fallen. Doch die Unendlichkeit war nicht grausam und kalt, sondern umfing sie sanft und voller Wärme, sodass sie sich wohl fühlte. In dem Augenblick wusste sie, dass Draco sie vor dem mysteriösen Fremden beschützen würde, auch ohne Zauberstab. Vor ihr saß der muskulöse Kämpfer, doch in seinen Augen sah sie etwas anderes, etwas das sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht richtig deuten, vielleicht war es Sehnsucht. Doch die Sehnsucht nach was? Ihr wurde warm ums Herz, während sie leicht wie eine Feder durch seine Gefühle zu schweben schien. Sie war gefangen von seinen Augen, doch er hielt sie nicht fest, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie sich jederzeit befreien und sie wusste das. Doch es fiel ihr schwer sich von seinen Augen los zu reißen, da diese sie magisch anzogen.

Sie hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. Es war schon in der Wüste bei ihrem Ausflug vor einiger Zeit so seltsam gewesen. Auch damals hatte ihr Herz gerast. Doch sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass es in der Situation ganz normal gewesen war, schließlich hatte ein Mann, nein nicht irgendein Mann – ein sehr gut aussehender Mann, auf ihr gelegen. Im Moment hingegen lagen nur ihre Arme auf seinem Oberkörper, okay, seinem nackten Oberkörper. Doch es war nicht nur die Berührung, die ein Kribbeln in ihr auslöste. Dieser Blick, mit dem er ihr in die Augen sah, brachte sie fast um den Verstand. Sie spürte den Rhythmus ihres Herzens in ihrem ganzen Körper, glaubte es sogar laut und deutlich schlagen zu hören. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, wie er über ihre Wange strich und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Noch immer sah sie ihn an und regte sich nicht.

Erst als eine warme Träne in ihren Ausschnitt tropfte, fuhr sie aus der Hypnose hoch und errötete, als sie sich über seine Nähe bewusst wurde. „Glaubst du, sie schicken uns etwas zu essen?", fragte Draco und sein Magen knurrte laut. Er grinste sie dämlich an, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er klopfte lauthals dagegen, doch nichts geschah.

Virginie nutzte die Zeit um ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen und ihre Enttäuschung zu verstecken. „Sie hören dich nicht", entgegnete sie trocken, „es liegt ein Schalldicht-Zauber auf meinen Gemächern. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich denke nicht."

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	15. Kinderspiele

**14. Kinderspiele**

„Was heißt, du denkst nicht, dass sie uns was zum Essen schicken?", fragte er leicht aufbrausend. „Weil mein Vater weiß, dass ich einen Zauberstab habe. Ich muss uns wohl was zum Essen zaubern…", ihre Stimme klang wenig begeistert. „Hört sich doch toll an. Kannst du auch alles zum Essen zaubern, was ich gerne essen würde?", wollte er wissen und seine Augen glitzerten voller Vorfreude. „Theoretisch ja. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, du hast noch nie magisches Essen gegessen….", und der Klang ihrer Stimme zerstörte seine Vorfreude. „Was stimmt denn mit magischem Essen nicht?", harkte er nach und ahnte Schlimmes. „Es schmeckt einfach anders. Ich kann das nicht beschreiben. Du wirst es ja notgedrungen bald selber probieren dürfen.", meinte sie achselzuckend.

„Wenn du zaubern kannst, dann müsstest du uns doch eigentlich auch hier raus zaubern können!", überlegte er laut und sah sie fragend an. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Meinst du nicht, dass ich es schon lange getan hätte, wenn ich es könnte!", erwiderte sie genervt. „Kannst du denn sonst apparieren?", wollte er interessiert wissen. „Woher weißt du, dass Zauberer apparieren können?", verlangte sie überrascht zu wissen. Er guckte kurz aus dem Fenster, den Blick irgendwie nach Innen gekehrt, bevor er sie wieder richtig ansah. „Ich kannte mal einen Zauberer in England, der apparieren konnte.", erklärte er kurz und tonlos. „Du bist in England geboren worden, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Er nickte, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, weswegen sie nicht weiter nachfragte. „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich kann apparieren.", beendete sie das Thema, „doch mein Vater hat einen Apparierschutz über diesen Raum gelegt."

Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und starrte in die Luft. „Früher hast du mich immer durch das ganze Zimmer gejagt, weißt du noch?", fragte sie einige Zeit später in Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Ja und ich habe dich immer gefangen.", meinte er grinsend. „In deinen Träumen.", erwiderte sie ebenfalls grinsend und blickte ihn herausfordernd an, „du warst viel zu langsam." Er zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?", lachte er. „Beweis mir doch das Gegenteil?", forderte sie ihn auf. „Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr.", meinte er abweisend. „Nein, damals warst du noch nicht so langweilig!", meinte Virginie enttäuscht und sank wieder zurück.

Ohne Vorwarnung rannte er jedoch plötzlich lautlos auf sie zu und sprang vom Boden ab. Im letzten Moment rollte sie sich blitzschnell zur Seite, sodass er wie damals der Länge nach auf das Bett flog, sie allerdings nicht erwischte. Die Prinzessin sprang schnell hoch und rannte los. Ohne sich um zu drehen lief sie in den nächsten Raum und stand hinter ihrer Wanne. Kurz darauf eilte Draco in den Raum und erblickte sie. Er ging langsam auf die Wanne zu und tastete sich an beiden Seiten vor, Virginie wich immer in entgegen gesetzter Richtung aus. Schließlich sprang Draco überraschend in die leere Wanne und griff nach ihr. Sie schrie auf, konnte jedoch gerade noch seiner Hand entkommen, indem sie nach hinten sprang.

Dann lief sie schnell wieder los zurück in den anderen Raum, bevor Draco aus der Wanne gestiegen war. Sie spürte, wie ihre Sandalen auf den Boden klatschten und ihr Hut gewaltig auf ihrem Kopf wackelte. Sie hörte aber auch Dracos Füße hinter sich und drehte ihren Kopf leicht, nur um zu sehen, dass er ihr dich auf den Fersen war. Aber wo sollte sie hin? Ihre Gemächer bestanden aus den zwei Räumen und in ihrem Schlafgemach gab es nicht sonderlich viele Stellen, die einem Schutz boten, genauer gesagt keine. Die Schritte hinter ihr kamen immer näher und noch bevor sie sich richtig Gedanken machen konnte, wo sie hinlaufen sollte, wurde sie mit Schwung von den Beinen gerissen.

Anschließend fand sie sich auf ihrem Bett liegend wieder, Draco halb auf ihr liegend. „Hab dich.", grinste er sie an und das Silber seiner Augen wirkte wie flüssig. Die hineinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen funkelten in ihnen wie kleine Sterne, sodass es ihr unmöglich war irgendwo anders hin zu sehen. Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er lag reglos da und erwiderte ihren Blick. Plötzlich erschien ihr alles so klar, all ihre Fragen gelöst. Sein Blick hatte etwas in ihr geregt, das sie schon seit geraumer Zeit gespürt hatte. Sie hatte ihren Traumprinz endlich gefunden und seine Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Ihr Herz hämmerte wild gegen ihre Rippen und ihre Haut kribbelte dort, wo er sie berührte.

Es erinnerte sie an den Morgen im Zelt, und doch war es anders. Auch damals hatte er Regungen in ihrem Körper verursacht und sie hatte sich auf seltsame Weise zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, doch jetzt war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen weniger angespannt und gefährlich. Sie genoss seine Wärme und hätte am liebsten die Zeit angehalten. Doch das hätte sie auch per Zauber nicht gekonnt.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen rollte Draco sich dann von ihr runter und setzte sich an die Bettkante, ihr den Rücken zugewandt. „Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er.

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie langsam gefrieren. Die Kälte floss wie eine lebendige Säure über ihre Füße hinweg und krabbelte ihr ekelig die Beine hoch. Ihre Zehen verkrampften sich und ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Die Kälte übernahm die Macht über sie und kroch immer höher. Schon bald war sie über ihren Bauchnabel hinweg und bannte sich schnell den Weg zu ihrem Herzen. Sie legte ihre Hände reflexartig schützend über es, doch die Kälte ließ ihre Hände vereisen und sich nicht den Weg versperren. Schließlich fühlte sie sich wie ein einziger Eiszapfen, ihr war eiskalt und sie war nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen. Was hatte dieser Mann nur mit ihr gemacht?

Sie hatte ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet und musterte ihn. Abgesehen von dem hellblonden Haar war nichts mehr von dem kleinen Jungen von damals übrig geblieben. Als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, war er schmächtig und blass; jetzt hatte er breite Schulter, war muskulös und von der ägyptischen Sonne braun gebrannt. Sie entdeckte einen schmalen, weißen Strich über seinem Schulterblatt – eine Narbe. Wo er die wohl her haben mochte? Sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von ihm lassen. Seine Haare waren wunderschön. Nicht nur, weil sie außer Draco und seinen Eltern noch nie jemanden mit einer solchen Haarfarbe gesehen hatte, sondern auch weil sie im Sonnenlicht strahlten und sich so schön von seiner braunen Haut abhoben. Er war schon alleine durch sein Aussehen einzigartig. Ihre Augen wanderten seinen Nacken runter, über die zarte Haut.

Draco spürte ihre Blicke auf seiner Haut und seine Härchen stellten sich leicht auf. Sein Herz hämmerte noch immer wie wild und es ließ sich auch partout nicht beruhigen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen, sodass er leicht vornüber gebeugt saß, weil seine Ellebögen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt waren. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Was hatte er da nur gemacht? Worauf hatte er sich nur mit diesem Spiel eingelassen? Und es gab noch nicht mal eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für ihn, er war wer weiß wie lange noch mit ihr hier gefangen.

Virginie sah ihn an, sie wartete darauf, dass er endlich etwas sagte. Sie selbst brachte kein Wort raus, sie konnte die Lippen zwar öffnen, doch das war's auch schon. Sie fand keine Worte, denn sie wusste noch nicht mal, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben in einer solchen Situation gewesen, außerdem spielten ihre Gefühle verrückt. Die Kälte war zwar von ihr gewichen, doch sie hatte eine enorme Hitze hinterlassen. So fühlte die Prinzessin sich, als würde sie gleich verbrennen. Sie glühte am ganzen Körper und ihr Herz war nicht mehr eingefroren, sondern es stand lichterloh in Flammen. Und nur er konnte ihren Körper löschen, doch er saß wie versteinert da und regte sich nicht. Ihr Atem ging noch immer schnell und sie spürte ihren Puls deutlich durch ihre Gliedmaßen pochen. ‚Oh mein Gott, er war kurz davor mich zu küssen … Draco? Sag doch was, bitte…'  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie war froh, dass er weg sah. Sie versuchte die Tränen weg zu blinzeln, er sollte nicht sehen, was er in ihr bewirkt hatte. Andererseits wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ihm zu sagen, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Sie war sich selber nicht sicher, was sie wollte.

Es war als würden ihre Gefühle in ihrem Inneren einen Kampf ausfechten, mal übernahm die Wut die Oberhand – sodass sie Draco am liebsten für seinen Rückzug eine geknallt hätte -, dann kam die Sehnsucht nach ihm durch – und sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen still liegen zu bleiben und ihn nicht zu berühren –, am Schluss siegte jedoch die Verzweifelung. Denn in dem Zimmer herrschte eine Stille, die mit jeder Sekunde unerträglicher wurde. Doch ihr Stolz verbot es ihr ihn anzusprechen, er musste schon was sagen, was tun, Hauptsache er saß nicht da, wie er es gerade tat. Seine Haltung brachte sie noch in den Wahnsinn. Denn sie wusste nicht, ob er es bereute, oder sie nur benutzt hatte oder ob er sich genau so sehr nach ihr sehnte, wie sie sich nach ihm. Diese Ungewissheit plagte sie so sehr, dass sie ihre Augen von ihm nahm und ihre Gemächer musterte.

Sie musste irgendwas machen, sonst würde sie verrückt werden. Sie musste versuchen an etwas anderes zu denken. Leichter gesagt, als getan, wenn die Person der Begierde direkt neben einem saß. Doch schnell wanderte ihr Blick zum Fenster. Die Sonne hatte den höchsten Punkt am Himmel längst hinter sich gelassen und war so langsam wieder auf dem Weg zum Nil, in dem sie am Abend versinken würde. Virginie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war noch nicht mal der halbe Tag vorbei und die Atmosphäre im Zimmer war alles andere als gut. Sie war eher kompliziert. Und wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie noch mehrere Tage hier eingeschlossen mit Draco verbringen sollte, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. Wie sollte sie das überstehen?

Als ihre Gedanken gerade wieder zu Draco überwandern wollten, klopfte es an der Bedienstetentür. „Virginie, bist du da?", erklang eine weibliche Stimme.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


End file.
